Angel: Day of the Dead
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: La última batalla por la salvación de la Humanidad está a punto de comenzar… Buffy y Ángel se reencuentran en un mundo invadido por hordas de zombies canibales, para luchar juntos por el destino de la Tierra. Sin embargo un gran Mal aguarda esperandoles.
1. Después de la Caída

**Angel: Day of the Dead **

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo) **

_El Apocalipsis ya ha ocurrido. Millones de muertos volvieron a la vida surgiendo de sus tumbas, hambrientos por la carne y la sangre de todos los seres vivientes de la Tierra. La civilización ha caído y aparentemente, no hay vuelta atrás. Sin embargo, Buffy y Ángel finalmente se reúnen, después de mucho tiempo, descubriendo que no todo está perdido como parecía… y que la última batalla por la salvación de la Humanidad está a punto de comenzar… _

* * *

><p><strong>1 <strong>

**Después de la Caída **

**Fuera de Los Ángeles. **

**Sobre unas montañas. Noche. **

El helicóptero volaba, veloz, al punto de encuentro. Sentado al lado del piloto y escudriñando la oscura noche con sus ojos, Ángel aguardaba la llegada al lugar en cuestión, sumido en el mas absoluto silencio. Detrás de él en los asientos restantes, se encontraban Gunn y Kate. La ex actriz porno dormía apaciblemente sobre el hombro del muchacho negro, mientras él se dedicaba a mirar al vacío sin expresión.

Hacia algunas horas que abandonaron la ciudad de Los Ángeles. Apenas un espacio de tiempo no muy lejano en que los zombis invadieran Wolfram & Hart, acabando con la vida de todos, y en el que Wesley decidiera quedarse atrás, para luego suicidarse arrojándose de la azotea del edificio.

Ángel nunca creyó que cosas como aquella fueran a ocurrir. Aun así, estaban sucediendo. La ciudad que abandonaban era pasto de los zombis y el único atisbo de esperanza para lo que quedaba del grupo y él radicaba en la comunicación radial que habían mantenido con Buffy y el enigmático capitán Rhodes, momentos atrás.

Había sido una charla escueta, en donde la Cazavampiros se alegraba de saberlo con vida y el militar que insólitamente la acompañaba ordenara un lugar de común reunión en alguna parte entre las montañas de las afueras de la ciudad, justo donde empezaba el desierto…

El vampiro tenía ciertas reservas sobre el misterioso compañero de Buffy, pero hasta no haber llegado al sitio de encuentro y verse cara a cara con ella, mantendría las sospechas en su interior. Delatarlas hubiera sido alarmar a sus acompañantes sin necesidad. Además, cualquier opción alternativa que les fuera ofrecida como salvación tendría que ser por fuerza mejor que la de volver a enfrentarse a las que en el pasado tuvieron.

El idilio por unos meses en el seno de Wolfram & Hart había sido bueno, pero el cuento de hadas inevitablemente se rompió. Para siempre.

Ángel cerró los ojos. Siempre en silencio, recordó la ultima tragedia que marco su vida, antes de la caída del edificio donde habitaba.

Recordó a Fred.

Fred… _pobre __Fred_.

Infectada por el virus zombi, dio su vida para desentrañar sus misterios, los cuales anotó en su diario íntimo.

Ángel llevaba consigo ese diario. Junto a su pecho, debajo de su camisa, la pequeña libreta negra yacía, protegida. Se la había entregado Wes, minutos antes de arrojarse al vacío, encomiándole cuidarla, alegando que los valiosos datos inscriptos en sus páginas podrían ser de ayuda para la Humanidad en el futuro.

Ángel ansiaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma que así fuera, pero lo dudaba. Estaba convencido de que de seguir existiendo mas humanos allí afuera, de nada les serviría conocer el origen de la Pandemia más devastadora de la Historia.

-Estamos llegando – le anunció el piloto del helicóptero, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Ángel observó el panorama que los rodeaba, encontrándose con escarpadas y sinuosas montañas sumidas en las tinieblas.

-¿Seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó. La preocupación teñía su tono de voz.

-Amigo, es por aquí donde dijo ese militar – replicó el piloto, dirigiéndose a un claro en la cima de una montaña, en donde empezó con las maniobras de descenso – En todo caso, si no vemos a nadie, nos las picamos cuanto antes. No es que crea que por aquí halla zombis, pero… nunca se sabe.

-¿Cariño? Despierta. Ya llegamos – le dijo Gunn a Kate, sacándola de la dulce tierra de los sueños. Con una leve sacudida, la rubia ex actriz abrió los ojos y miró, sin comprender, al exterior.

-Está oscuro – fue su único comentario.

Ángel no conocía del todo a Kate, pero estaba de acuerdo con sus palabras. No sabía qué era lo que podrían haberse esperado, pero hubiera apostado un millón de dólares a que, al menos, habría una comitiva aguardándoles en el lugar.

Por el contrario, exceptuando el ruido del helicóptero y sus aspas giratorias, tan solo el silencio reinaba en la cumbre de aquellas montañas californianas.

La aeronave se posó en tierra firme. Ángel bajó primero, por seguridad, el rifle en sus manos en alto. Oteó la noche mas allá de las luces del helicóptero buscando signos de vida…

-¿Y bien? – preguntó Gunn, la mano derecha aferrando su propia arma, por si su amigo necesitaba cobertura. A su lado, Kate tembló.

-Nada – el vampiro caminó por la zona – Esto es realmente muy extraño.

Las hélices de la aeronave dejaron de girar. El motor se apagó. Gunn y Kate a la final salieron del aparato para reunirse con él; en tanto, el piloto bebía un trago largo de alcohol de una pequeña petaca que había sacado de su chaqueta marrón.

-¿Este es el sitio? – a Kate la oscuridad reinante le producía escalofríos. Llevaba con ella un rifle también, pero dudaba de ser capaz de usarlo en tan angustiante tiniebla.

-Sí lo es, déjenme decir que no lo parece – terció Gunn - ¿Dónde está Buffy?

Ángel lo ignoraba, pero no pasó mucho hasta que tuvieron una respuesta.

Del este, les llegó un sordo rumor, como truenos en la lejanía.

Todos miraron en esa dirección y repentinamente, los vieron. Rasgando la noche e iluminando la zona con sus reflectores, un convoy aéreo de cinco helicópteros gigantes, estilo militar, se hicieron presentes…

Con estupor, observaron como mientras dos de ellos permanecían en el aire custodiando el perímetro, los tres restantes descendían cerca, las aspas de sus hélices sonando atronadoras en conjunto.

-Dios… Esto se parece a _"__Pelotón__"_ – comentó Gunn. A su espalda, Ángel estuvo de acuerdo y más cuando un amplio número de soldados del Ejército norteamericano salieron de las aeronaves, las armas en alto, apuntándoles y rodeándolos.

-¡Tiren esos rifles al suelo! – ordenó una voz - ¡AHORA!

-¿Ángel?

-Haz caso, Gunn. Tú también, Kate – el vampiro dejó en el piso su arma. Sus compañeros le imitaron.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, ¡levanten las manos otra vez! ¡Y despacio!

Sintiéndose más un prisionero que como alguien que espera ser rescatado, Ángel obedeció.

Los soldados se les acercaron. Tomaron los rifles del suelo y procedieron a hacerles una forzada requisa. Cuando el que se la hacia a Ángel palpó el diario de Fred bajo sus ropas, se lo sacó.

-¡Un momento! – protestó - ¡Eso es mío!

-Ya no – dijo el soldado – Desde este momento, pertenece al gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

-¿Gobierno…? ¡Exijo hablar con su superior! ¿Dónde esta el capitán Rhodes? ¡Que venga en este momento!

-¡No estas en posición de exigir nada, idiota! ¡A callar! – espetó otro soldado, apuntándole al pecho con su arma.

Era el colmo. Ángel había tenido suficiente por aquella noche. Aunque sabia que era arriesgado, decidió hacerlo para dejar las cosas claras: transformó su rostro por el de vampiro, gruñendo.

El efecto fue el deseado. Los soldados retrocedieron, espantados.

-¡Mierda! – gritó alguien - ¡No es humano!

-¡Suficiente! – otra voz se elevó, ante el pánico general - ¡Bajen sus armas! ¡Ellos no son el enemigo!

Un hombre grande, de piel negra y traje verde militar se abrió paso entre la tropa congregada. Ángel creyó saber de quien se trataba…

-¿Capitán Rhodes? – preguntó.

El militar se detuvo ante él, impertérrito.

-Soy yo. Usted debe ser Ángel – dijo.

-Lo soy – respondió él, relajando su rostro, volviéndolo humano otra vez.

Una mano inmensa, casi una zarpa, se extendió en su dirección. Con estupefacción, observo que Rhodes le sonreía, amistosamente.

-Perdonen a mis hombres – pidió – Están cansados, agotados por el viaje. Casi se olvidan de que nuestra prioridad eran ustedes y que los enemigos de todos son los zombis – se volvió hacia sus soldados - ¡Quiero que recuerden, caballeros, que estas personas NO son nuestros adversarios! ¡Por el contrario, son valiosísimos aliados y el que los vuelva a tratar mal, se las vera conmigo! _¿Está __claro, __par __de __infelices?_

-¡Si, capitán! – respondieron, cuadrándose de hombros y dejando de apuntar con sus rifles a Ángel y sus amigos.

-De nuevo, mil disculpas – dijo Rhodes. Ángel seguía tan sorprendido por la situación, que solo atinó a asentir - ¿Solo están ustedes cuatro, nada mas? – inquirió, mirando a Gunn, Kate y al piloto del helicóptero, quien había bajado del aparato, blanco como la nieve y las manos en alto por el susto.

-Solo somos nosotros – corroboró el vampiro. Miró hacia las aeronaves militares - ¿Dónde está Buffy?

-La señorita Summers los espera en casa – le aseguró el capitán – No teman. La verán apenas lleguemos. Ella nos ha hablado de ti, Ángel…

-…

-…Por supuesto, mencionó el curioso hecho de que eras un vampiro. Era algo que se me hacia difícil de creer… hasta hace unos instantes, en los que vi con mis propios ojos… bueno, tu "otra" cara.

Silencio. Ángel no sabía qué decir.

Un soldado se acercó a Rhodes, dubitativo. Lo reconoció como aquel que le había sacado el diario de Fred. Lo traía consigo en ese momento y se lo mostró al capitán.

Luego de un momento de inspeccionar sus páginas, el militar dio otra orden:

-Lleven esto con mucho cuidado de que no se pierda. Al Doc Logan le interesara muchísimo echarle un vistazo – se volvió hacia Ángel – Bueno, caballeros… señorita – dijo, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza a Kate - ¿Nos vamos? Tenemos un largo viaje por delante y me imagino que ustedes tendrán muchas dudas por saldar. Si gustan subir a mi helicóptero…

-¡Un momento! ¿Y el mío, qué? – quiso saber el piloto de la aeronave que trajo a Ángel y compañía al lugar.

-Ese trasto se queda donde está – ordenó el capitán – Usted también se viene con nosotros. Necesitamos muchos pilotos en las Fuerzas Aéreas. Considérese reclutado.

-¡Oh, mierda!

-¿Nos vamos? – Rhodes repitió su invitación.

Ángel se volvió hacia Kate y Gunn. Les asintió con la cabeza. Todos siguieron al militar al gran helicóptero en el que viajaba.

Un rato después, la comitiva entera partió.


	2. Situación política y mundial

**2**

**Situación política y mundial **

El viaje fue largo. Según Rhodes, era hasta cierta base militar bordeando los límites del estado de California y una vez allí, harían un trasbordo al "Cuartel General" en donde, volvió a asegurar, Buffy los esperaba.

En el transcurso del trayecto, el vampiro y sus amigos bombardearon al capitán con preguntas, una detrás de otras, que el experto hombre del Ejército respondió, en la medida que el Alto Mando se lo había permitido…

En resumen, la situación del mundo tal y como lo conocían había cambiado drásticamente en aquellos últimos meses desde que la plaga comenzó.

Países enteros habían caído a manos de los zombis, y se cortaron las comunicaciones con ellos no bien las antenas de radio y televisión dejaron de funcionar. La cúpula gubernamental estadounidense, siguiendo un protocolo de seguridad, se había resguardado en el NORAD y desde entonces el lugar se había convertido en el hogar de todos.

-Al Presidente le costó sudor y lagrimas organizarnos a todos de nuevo – les contó Rhodes – Pero lo hizo. Logró unificar al Ejército, las Fuerzas Aéreas y la Armada Naval y concentrar todos los esfuerzos técnicos-militares en esta guerra contra los muertos. De momento, hemos librado las zonas aledañas a nuestras instalaciones militares de zombis.

-¿Qué hay de las tareas de rescate? – preguntó Ángel – Porque me imagino que con tanto despliegue, habrán encontrado sobrevivientes entre las ruinas de las ciudades…

El capitán asintió.

-Les prestamos toda la ayuda de la que somos capaces y el alojamiento que podemos en nuestras bases militares. Siento decir que a lo mejor, no en las condiciones que deberían ser, pero creanme cuando les digo que el Presidente trabaja noche y día sin descanso para resolver eso.

-El Presidente – dijo Gunn, sonriendo – Yo sabia que Obama no iba a defraudarnos. Tiene cara de buen tipo, siempre lo dije.

Rhodes carraspeó.

-Se equivoca de hombre – lo corrigió – el señor Barack Obama, su esposa y el señor Vicepresidente fallecieron al inicio de la Pandemia. Es su sucesor, elegido por el Gabinete Gubernamental de Crisis, quien lleva a cabo la monumental tarea de seguir sosteniendo al país.

Se produjo el silencio. No duró mucho. Kate lo rompió con otra pregunta…

-¿Cómo se llama el Presidente?

-Zane Holden.

El nombre no le dijo nada a Ángel. Rhodes continúo contándoles lo que podía y sabía sobre la situación mundial…

-Sabemos que esas cosas están por todas partes – señaló – Antes de que las comunicaciones se cortaran con el exterior, las criaturas habían invadido toda Europa, el continente africano, Asia, Australia y Sudamérica. Nos llegaron informes de resurrecciones y de ataques caníbales desde todas partes del mundo civilizado.

-…Y en mitad de todo ese caos, ¿nunca se les ocurrió una solución al problema de los muertos vivientes? ¿Qué dicen sus científicos al respecto?

La pregunta de Ángel había tocado un punto rispido. El vampiro y sus amigos conocían el origen viral de la plaga zombi, pero quería testear cuanto sabían aquellos hombres.

Rhodes lo evadió.

-No estoy autorizado a darles esa información – se disculpó – Pero sí puedo decirles que contamos con el mejor y mas experto científico del mundo, el doctor Logan. Ya lo conocerán, si los autorizan, y verán sus estudios. De momento, pues… es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto.

La charla derivo en otros rumbos un momento después. Rhodes confirmó y re-confirmó de que las comunicaciones actuales con el resto del globo estaban cortadas, pero que tenían expertos trabajando para solucionar aquello en el Cuartel General.

-En mi opinión personal, creo que los soviéticos se deben haber llevado una de las peores partes – comentó el capitán – y también creo que los chinos tuvieron otro tanto. Veo con mas posibilidades a los japoneses, a los ingleses y a los australianos… y hasta me atrevo a decir que los africanos lograrían soportarlo.

-¿Por qué? – quiso saber Kate.

-Piensen: en el caso de los primeros, viven en islas o alejados de los grandes continentes. En el de los segundos, pues el calor abrasador de los desiertos africanos frenaría el avance de los zombis. Hipotéticamente, puede que mucha gente buscara algún refugio en esos países.

-O en los polos – agregó Ángel – El frío extremo podría ser otro enemigo de aquellas criaturas. Podría haber gente en Alaska, alguna zona de Canadá, los países nórdicos y hasta, en el otro extremo, en la Antartida.

Rhodes asintió, pensativo.

-Es verdad – concedió – también pensamos lo mismo, pero hasta no haber solucionado el problema con las comunicaciones a nivel global, pues…

-Lo que me lleva a hacerle otra pregunta – Ángel se acercó mas a Rhodes - ¿Cómo es que dio con nosotros? ¿Cómo es que Buffy está con ustedes?

-En lo que respecta a la parte de la señorita Summers, creo que dejaré que sea ella quien se los cuente – Rhodes suspiró – En lo que respecta a la transmisión por la que hablamos por primera vez con ustedes en el helicóptero… Fue casual. Estábamos mis hombres y yo experimentando en transmitir en todas las frecuencias que podíamos dentro del país y dimos con ustedes. Casualmente, la señorita Summers estaba conmigo y ella reconoció tu voz.

Rhodes se encogió de hombros.

-…El resto, es historia que ya conocen.

La base militar en la cual aterrizaron era grande, amplia y estaba protegida por gruesas rejas colocadas en torno a ella.

Amanecía lentamente y un ejército imponente de espectros se agolpaban detrás del perímetro custodiado por hombres armados, chillando como locos. Ansiaban entrar, devorar sus carnes, sorber su sangre…

-Las rejas están electrificadas – les informó Rhodes – No conseguirán echarlas abajo. Además, contamos con buenos tiradores y algunas "sorpresitas" más.

El militar señaló a un rincón de la base. Cuatro tanques blindados y un lanzacohetes estaban allí montados.

-Dicen que en el amor, se vale todo… bueno, lo mismo ocurre en la guerra – bromeó.

Una vez tocaron tierra, los condujo al interior de un edificio cercano. Desde ahí, descendieron varios pisos hasta el subterráneo, en donde el capitán les mostró el medio de conducción por el que llegarían al NORAD: un tren.

-Montaron esta red de metro hace años – les contó – En la época de la Guerra Fría. Discurre debajo del país y todas las terminales ubicadas en nuestras bases militares se dirigen al NORAD.

-¡Fiu! – silbó Gunn, entrando junto a Kate en el vagón – Creo que esto justifica la paranoia de Reagan en aquella época.

Ángel observaba todo con ojos críticos. Durante tanto tiempo, llegó a pensar que lo que quedaba de la raza humana eran meros sobrevivientes dispersos, aislados, que toda esa parafernalia de despliegue militarizado se le antojaba una burda broma del destino.

Aun así, subió al vagón de tren y no dijo nada. Solo tenía en mente una cosa: **volver a ver a Buffy.**


	3. NORAD

**3**

**NORAD **

El traqueteo del tren subterráneo era el único sonido destacable que les acompañó durante las largas horas de viaje. Mientras aguardaban llegar a destino, el capitán Rhodes les explicó, de manera detallada y concisa, la naturaleza del sitio al que se dirigían: el NORAD.

Ubicado en Cheyenne Mountain, en el estado de Colorado, el complejo militar se fundó el 12 de mayo de 1958. Entre sus múltiples funciones, explicó Rhodes, estaba la de proveer de defensa y control aéreo a toda Norteamérica.

-La comunicación global, la detección, validación y alerta de posibles ataques extranjeros con misiles balisticos hacia nuestro país… abarcando detección continental y proveyendo alerta en tiempos de paz en caso de que el espacio aéreo estuviera comprometido… Todo eso, se monitorea o controla desde el NORAD – les informó – Lo que les estoy contando no es secreto alguno; lo sabia la mitad de la población civil de este país, incluso antes de que el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

-Es interesante. Yo solo oí del lugar por las películas, nada más – comentó Gunn.

Rhodes resopló.

-Películas. ¡Ninguna cuenta bien las cosas como son! Todas son idioteces exageradas por esos patanes de Hollywood. ¡Lo bueno de este Apocalipsis zombi es que barrió con todos esos parásitos de una!

Kate carraspeó. Tenía una pregunta.

-¿Por qué fue creado el NORAD?

-Una muy buena pregunta y muy inteligente – Rhodes la felicitó – Fue como respuesta a la amenaza de bombardeos de la ex Unión Soviética. Se temía que los rusos podrían atacar Estados Unidos y Canadá, y fue por eso que se creo el NORAD, para evitarlo.

El capitán continúo con su charla educativa. Durante la Guerra Fría, el centro empleó a 250.000 personas para trabajar en él. Después de la aparición de misiles intercontinentales, se construyó un sistema especial de advertencia global para detectar, rastrear e identificar lanzamientos.

-Por supuesto, esta crisis puso patas para arriba todo eso y mucho de nuestro equipo técnico ha tenido que reacomodarse para la situación en la que estamos inmersos, pero NORAD funciona bastante bien en la actualidad como Cuartel Central de operaciones. Además, su ubicación bajo tierra provee uno de los puntos más seguros de toda Norteamérica… En estos momentos, lo mas que se puede pedir.

Ángel escuchó toda la charla del militar sin el más mínimo interés. Hacía horas que solo pensaba en Buffy, en el reencuentro entre ambos.

Había muchas emociones implicadas en ese deseo de volverla a ver, pero una de ellas era el patético intento, lo sabia, de seguirse aferrando a una vida que ya no volvería jamás. Un pasado perdido en el tiempo.

Buffy era sinónimo de Sunnydale. De una existencia sencilla, previsible. De noches de patrullaje por algún cementerio, de alguna pelea contra otro vampiro y de besos, abrazos y contemplar la luna y las estrellas juntos sobre la fresca hierba.

_Buffy…_

Nunca pensó que la extrañaría tanto.

Nunca jamás temió tanto por su vida como ahora. Ni siquiera cuando perdió el alma y se convirtió en el despiadado Ángelus.

Buffy… su Buffy.

Ángel suspiró. Rhodes continuaba hablando del NORAD. Desvió la vista del capitán y la dirigió hacia la ventana más cercana, observando pasar velozmente a medida que el tren avanzaba, el inmenso túnel que los rodeaba.

En realidad, kilómetros y kilómetros de túnel que los rodeaba.

_¿Por __donde __estarían __en __aquellos __momentos?_ Se imaginó la superficie de los estados que cruzaban (Nevada, Utah) sin duda alguna, arrasada e infestada de miles, millares de zombis y sintió vértigo.

_¿Hasta qué parte olvidada de la mano de Dios se había extendido la plaga? ¿Existiría algún día una solución a esta amenaza?_

Esos y muchos más pensamientos lo acompañaron todo lo que duró el trayecto hasta la llegada, finalmente, al NORAD.

-Hogar, dulce hogar – dijo Rhodes irónicamente, una vez el tren se detuvo en una inmensa galería subterránea – Caballeros… señorita. Bienvenidos al NORAD. Cuidado cuando bajan.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron. Ángel descendió primero a una amplia plataforma dividida en varios andenes.

…Y en uno de ellos, el más cercano, ella lo esperaba.


	4. Reencuentro

**4**

**Reencuentro **

**Cheyenne Mountain. **

**Colorado. Día. **

Sus ojos se cruzaron y ambos se quedaron paralizados en donde estaban, observándose el uno a la otra.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Ángel fue su cabello. Antes solía llevarlo atado en una cola o suelto, cayéndole gracilmente sobre sus hombros… pero ahora, era otra la historia.

Lo llevaba corto al estilo varón, y eso sumado a la ajustada ropa de cuero oscuro que tenia puesta, mas la chaqueta del mismo color, le indicó de que estaba ante una nueva versión de la mujer que conocía. Una versión más acorde con los tiempos en que vivían y el mundo que en suerte (o desgracia) les había tocado.

-¿Buffy? – preguntó, con temor. Ella le sonrió. La inexpresividad primeriza dio paso a aquel calido gesto, que él tan bien recordaba en su cara, del pasado.

-Hola, Ángel – dijo ella y se le acercó – Es bueno volver a verte.

Él no pudo contenerse. La estrechó entre sus brazos. Cerró los ojos un momento, aspirando su perfume…

-Buffy… Buffy… ¡Oh, Buffy! – sollozó. Ella respondió al gesto de igual manera; algunas lágrimas se habían escapado de sus bellos ojos verdes.

Se produjo un largo silencio en el que ambos no se dijeron palabra alguna, solo se abrazaban, sintiéndose el uno a la otra entre las ropas… disfrutando de la presencia del opuesto, en un mudo agradecimiento al destino por volver a juntarlos.

Rhodes rompió el mágico momento del reencuentro al carraspear ruidosamente junto a la pareja. Casi con pesar, Buffy y Ángel se separaron para volver a ejercer una cierta distancia entre ambos… distancia que, lo sabían, por mas que quisiera no podría apartarlos de nuevo jamás.

-La señorita Summers es la encargada de mostrarles sus habitaciones – informó el capitán – Se ha ofrecido ella misma a hacerlo. Creo que un rostro conocido es lo que necesitan – hizo una pausa – Debo dejarlos. Tengo que informar a mis superiores de su presencia en la base. Summers, enséñales todo el lugar. Los dejo en tus manos.

Rhodes se marchó. Gunn y Kate se miraron asombrados, y luego observaron a la Cazadora con admiración.

-Te felicito. Realmente no sé cómo lo has hecho, pero los tienes comiendo de la mano – dijo Gunn.

-No es tan así – Buffy se volvió hacia Ángel – Vengan. Síganme. Hablaremos en el camino.

La muchacha rubia comenzó a marchar fuera del andén, seguida de cerca por sus amigos. Se encaminaron por un largo pasillo cilíndrico con puertas en los extremos.

El NORAD bullía de actividad. Llenando cada rincón, cientos de soldados y operarios trabajaban yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro. El complejo era grande, muy grande y tal y como Ángel observó, estaba enclavado en el corazón de la misma montaña.

-¿Qué pasó con tu cabello? – la pregunta sonó tan trivial que el vampiro se arrepintió de haberla hecho. Para su asombro, Buffy lo tomó en gracia.

-Estamos en mitad de una de las mas grandes y avanzadas bases militares de la Tierra y te preocupas por mi pelo – comentó, divertida – Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, Ángel. Gracias a Dios por eso.

Él enarcó una ceja.

-Me lo corté cuando ingresé al Ejército – reveló ella – O debería decir, cuando _"__me __ingresaron__"_. Es una larga historia…

-¿Dónde están Giles y los otros? ¿Y Spike?

Buffy se detuvo. Su rostro juvenil se ensombreció por primera vez.

-No lo lograron – fue la seca respuesta que le dio. Reanudó la marcha, subiendo por unas escaleras de metal. Ángel, Kate y Gunn la acompañaron hasta una habitación cercana – Es aquí – anunció, abriendo la puerta – Chicos, tenemos compañía. Adivinen quienes vienen a cenar…

Había hablado a algunas personas reunidas en la sala. Con estupor, Ángel reconoció a la primera de aquellas figuras, la cual salió a su encuentro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Faith?

-Hey, Ángel. Bienvenido al barco. Es bueno tenerte aquí – dijo la segunda Cazavampiros, dándole una palmada al hombro.

Una chica se levantó de una silla. Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, llorando de la emoción. Se trataba de Dawn, la hermana menor de Buffy. Ángel la recordaba bien, salvo que ahora lucia más adulta, más grande…

Había crecido desde su último encuentro.

-¡Dios! ¡Que bueno es que estés aquí! – dijo la joven, no pudiendo esconder su emoción.

-Despacio, hermanita. Lo vas a matar de tanto cariño – bromeó Buffy.

Una tercera figura se acercó a saludar. Ángel no esperaba verlo allí, pero se alegraba de que estuviera vivo…

-Hola – saludo Oz, con un gesto – Bienvenidos – miró a Kate y Gunn.

El hombre-lobo les tendió la mano, cordial. Alguien (una cuarta persona) se rió y al ver de quien se trataba, a Ángel se le heló la sangre.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¡Pero mira nada mas lo que el viento a traído! – dijo, socarronamente.

-Lindsey – Ángel se apartó del calido abrazo de Dawn y lo encaró - ¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

-Creo que lo mismo que tú: trabajar para el Tío Sam.

-¿De qué rayos hablas? – le espetó, enfadado. De todas las personas en el mundo, no esperaba volver a ver a aquel tipo. De repente, se olía tensión en el aire. Una pelea estaba próxima…

Buffy cortó todo por lo sano al interponerse entre los dos hombres. Miró a Lindsey con gesto severo.

-Intenta algo fuera de lugar y me encargare de que te echen a los zombis de afuera. ¿Está claro?

-Como el agua – Lindsey se sentó en un sillón. Miraba a Ángel con burla – Estas al mando, Buff. Se hará como tú digas.

El servilismo fingido de ese pusilánime idiota irritó a Ángel, pero optó por la opción mas sana: _ignorarlo._ Se volvió hacia Buffy.

-Ellos son Charles Gunn y Kate Frost – presentó a sus amigos.

Oz volvió a saludar a ambos, en un gesto amistoso. Kate, en tanto, miraba a los presentes con cierto recelo. Se sentía como la invitada a una fiesta donde todos se conocen de antemano… menos ella.

-Bueno… ¿Podrías explicarnos qué sucede aquí? – pidió Ángel. Buffy asintió.

-Tomen asiento. Me temo que esto será largo…


	5. La historia de Buffy

**5**

**La historia de Buffy **

Buffy contó su historia. No omitió ningún detalle. Mientras relataba, Dawn se estremecía una vez mas; el recuerdo vivido del infierno por el que su hermana y ella habían pasado seguía fresco y latente en su memoria…

La Cazadora empezó relatando los pormenores de aquella, la primera noche en que todo comenzó, cuando los muertos volvieron a la vida y escaparon de sus tumbas. Narró cómo el insólito hecho impactó en ella y sus amigos y como legiones enteras de zombis asolaron Sunnydale.

Con suma precisión, describió sus sentimientos e imaginó el de sus compañeros y cuando su relato extenso llegó a la parte de las perdidas de Giles, Spike, Xander, Willow y Andrew, su voz amenazó con quebrarse.

Aun así, fue digno ver la entereza con la que se sobrepuso y continuo, pasando por aquella dolorosa parte en la cual tuvo que enfrentarse con ellos ya convertidos en muertos vivos, y terminar con sus vidas, para a continuación rescatar a su hermana y huir juntas del condenado pueblo.

-Sunnydale estaba perdido – insistió – Justo después de que dejamos la localidad, el Ejército arrojó un misil con cabeza nuclear y la volaron. Solo quedó un cráter radioactivo.

-Dios… - Ángel se tapó la boca, indignado. Buffy continúo con su relato.

-Huimos con Dawn al desierto, arriba de un jeep militar. No teníamos ni la más remota idea de adonde ir, ni siquiera teníamos provisiones para sobrevivir. En aquel momento, no es que nos importara demasiado. Salíamos del infierno y lo último que queríamos era ponernos a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera escapar… y entonces, _ellos_ nos encontraron.

Por supuesto, no se refería a los zombis sino al Ejército. Buffy contó como fue ese primer contacto en alguna parte del desierto, con un convoy de camiones y humvees, incluso tanques, que se estaban movilizando a áreas afectadas. Hasta varios helicópteros, dijo, acompañaban al numeroso grupo de soldados con el que se toparon de bruces y por sorpresa.

Los militares las detuvieron y se formó una gresca. Buffy peleó con algunos de ellos, demostrando en público y a plena luz del día sus poderes de Cazadora, su fuerza sobrehumana. Aquel hecho llamó inmediatamente la atención de los peces gordos de las Fuerzas Armadas y fue en ese momento en que Rhodes se contactó con ella, sirviendo de mediador del Alto Mando.

Le explicaron que el misil arrojado contra Sunnydale como _"__medida __esterilizadora__" _había sido un acto de locura genocida del General Voll, el encargado de la unidad del Ejército estacionada en California, quien de forma irracional y sobrepasando la autoridad del Alto Mando y, en ultima instancia del Presidente de la Nación, había dado la orden de utilizarlo…

-Me aseguraron que el responsable de esta catástrofe, el tal Voll, fue puesto tras las rejas y que, cuando todo estuviera más o menos ordenado, lo enjuiciarían. Por supuesto, no soy tonta – Buffy suspiró – No lo han querido decir abiertamente, pero me he enterado de que lo fusilaron en una ejecución sumaria, directamente.

-Vaya. Eso es justicia rápida – dijo Gunn.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado en este tiempo – señaló la Cazadora – Una de ellas es la forma de impartir la Ley y el Orden.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio. Buffy hizo una pausa para ordenar sus pensamientos. Luego, continúo con el relato de los hechos…

La trasladaron al NORAD, junto con su hermana. Aquí, el Presidente en persona se ocupó del caso. Había oído la historia de su gran fuerza, su destreza en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Quería saber de donde procedía aquello.

-Siempre creí que un tipo como el Presidente seria… no sé… como medio distante. No es el caso de Zane. Creo que realmente se preocupó por mí. Quería saber de corazón cómo iban mis cosas…

Ángel no comentó nada en voz alta, pero sintió una punzada de celos cuando Buffy mencionó al Presidente con tanta familiaridad. Era evidente que el trato para con ella debería ser bastante relajado, para llegar a tamaña instancia.

Aquello significaban dos cosas: la primera, que Holden era en verdad un buen tipo y se preocupaba por las personas y la segunda… que sabia usar esta cualidad en beneficio propio.

"_Muy __astuto__"_, pensó, _"__Un __político __hábil, __sin __duda__"__._

Buffy siguió con su explicación. Le contó a Holden todo, dijo. Su historia de vida, su destino como Cazadora, sus tragedias y batallas personales contra el Mal… etc, etc… El resultado fue que el Presidente quedó muy asombrado. Nunca había visto hasta la fecha y exceptuando la resurrección de los muertos, hecho sobrenatural alguno. Buffy le había abierto de par en par las puertas de un nuevo mundo ante él, con su revelación… un mundo que no conocía y del que ansió saber más.

Le ofreció formar parte de las Fuerzas Armadas. Insistió en que su gran fuerza y destreza para el combate servirían al país…

-Tenemos un enemigo en común, me dijo – contó Buffy – Los zombis. Y me aseguró que si me unía a su cruzada por restaurar el orden y la Civilización, me daría respaldo con todas las fuerzas de las que disponía…

-En pocas palabras, te reclutaron – concluyó Ángel. Ella asintió.

-Pensé en muchas cosas cuando acepté. Una de ellas era en Dawn – le colocó una mano en el hombro a su hermana menor. La chica la abrazó, con cariño – Había pasado por un infierno terrible; mas mortificante que para mí, lo fue para ella. Zane aseguró que cuidaría de ella aquí… que nada le iba a faltar.

-Entiendo.

-¿Cómo no iba a aceptar, si eso significaba darle un futuro? Claro que el futuro que se abría ante todos era oscuro, muy oscuro, pero aqui tendría la posibilidad más importante de todas: vivir.

Buffy enmudeció. Era el fin de su relato.

-Cuando escuché tu voz por la radio, la esperanza renació en mi corazón – dijo luego de un momento – Creo que Rhodes te debe haber contado algo. Yo estaba con él cuando se hizo la transmisión radial. Oírte, después de tanto tiempo y sufrimiento vivido, fue… fue…

Se quedó sin palabras. Ángel la comprendió. A él le pasaba lo mismo.

Se miraron y sintieron que el sentimiento especial que los unía se acrecentaba más a cada instante. Buffy había pasado por el infierno, no tenia dudas… Ángel sabía exactamente lo que era estar en aquel lugar.

-B se emociona muy fácil – dijo Faith, abriendo una lata de cerveza. Lucia, como bien natural era en ella, despreocupada.

-Supongo que tú tienes una historia mejor para contar – le espetó Kate. Le caía mal Faith. Había algo en el tono de su voz… en el porte casi varonil de la muchacha, que le resultaba irritante.

La segunda Cazavampiros le dedicó una mirada fría. Bebió un amplio trago de cerveza y colocó una silla al revés. Se sentó en ella, enfrentando a todos.

Era el turno de contar su historia.


	6. La historia de Faith

**6 **

**La historia de Faith **

Estaba en el interior de una celda, en la prisión, la noche en que todo comenzó. De repente, despertó en su camastro con el grito de terror de los guardias y el sonido no muy lejano de disparos…

Perpleja al principio, creyó estar siendo testigo de un motín organizado por las otras reclusas, pero al ver entre los barrotes correr a los policías, uno de ellos con una fea herida de mordida en la cara, entendió que no se trataba de que alguien estuviera intentando huir de la penitenciaria, sino, mas bien de que intentaban _entrar_ en ella.

-Mis compañeras de pabellón estaban agitadas – contó Faith – Decían que los polis trataban de mantener fuera de la cárcel a algo. Me preguntaba qué demonios era, pero entonces no importó. Las alarmas sonaron, hubo tiroteos a cada rato y finalmente alguien presionó el interruptor. El seguro electrónico de nuestras celdas fue quitado y quedamos libres…

Faith dijo que se sintió eufórica. Que la adrenalina recorría al cien por cien su cuerpo. Un sexto sentido, algo que tenia que ver con su condición de Cazadora le gritó que existía peligro en el ambiente.

-Salí de mi celda y me uní a la algarabía general. Mis compañeras estaban exultantes. No se veía ni un poli a la vista. Era algo raro que, en otra circunstancia hubiera podido pasar por un amotinamiento normal en una cárcel.

Pero este no lo era.

No. No lo era. Faith lo supo cuando aquellas cosas ingresaron al pabellón, corriendo. Hedían y su aspecto era… sencillamente espantoso.

-El primero que vi parecía que en vida fue hombre. Ahora, poca cosa quedaba de su hombría. Era un espectro vestido con harapos, la cara cadavérica manchada de sangre y unos ojos blancos y sin pupilas horribles. Me bastó para darme cuenta de que esa cosa no era normal… y ya saben, lo que no encaja dentro del área de lo normal, entra en mi área.

Faith recibió a aquella cosa veloz y muerta con un puñetazo. El impacto del golpe fue tal que le desencajó la mandíbula. Aun así, el zombi volvió a atacarla, rugiendo, poseído por una gran ira.

Se defendió de él con sus puños, prestando batalla y en ese momento, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, a sus compañeras de pabellón. Las vio caer bajo el asedio del resto de aquellos monstruos…

-Fue… asqueroso – miraba hacia el aire, mientras recordaba todo aquello – Esas cosas… no solo se contentaban con atacar a mis compañeras… también las devoraron.

Como pudo, se sacó de encima a su agresor. Corrió intentando ayudar a las reclusas caídas pero resultó inútil. Los muertos vivientes resultaron ser más ágiles, más fuertes y muy mejor organizados de lo que esperaba.

Tuvo que huir. Para hacerlo, se abrió paso entre una multitud podrida que entraba enloquecida en la prisión. En un momento dado de su escape, se topó cara a cara con uno de aquellos seres, uno que alguna vez fuera un policía; le faltaba un buen pedazo de cuello, estaba empapado en sangre y con la cartuchera con la pistola reglamentaria intacta, en su cintura.

-No lo pensé dos veces. Sabía que necesitaba un arma, así que lo golpee y se la robé. Tuve suerte, estaba cargada. El pobre infeliz nunca debió llegar a disparar un tiro aquella noche…

Con el arma en la mano, Faith disparó dos tiros al zombi. Los dos en el pecho. Siguió moviéndose e intentó morderla.

Con el cañón en alto, intentó otro enfoque y disparó a su frente. Ahí si hubo un resultado positivo. La cosa se desplomó, inerme como una bolsa de papas, en el reguero que se formó de su sangre y sesos.

-Sabia como matarlos – Faith chascó los dedos – Era todo lo que necesitaba. Un tiro a la cabeza y volvían a pudrirse en el piso – hizo una pausa. Bebió mas cerveza – La pistola solo me serviría para abatir a unos pocos, pero el problema radicaba en que esas cosas eran muchas. Entraban de a montones desde afuera. Digamos que tuve que improvisar…

Como pudo, llegó hasta la armería de la prisión, abandonada como el resto de los puestos de vigilancia del penal. Estaba cerrada con llave y candado. Un disparo terminó con eso.

-De la armería tomé un fusil de asalto y varios cargadores con balas, además de granadas y un par de nuevas pistolas. Con todo encima, salí a hacerles frente a los monstruos.

Bajó a los tiros a varios, comprobando que la lógica se repetía invariablemente (un tiro en la cabeza, un zombi muerto) pero pronto comprendió que el asunto excedía todas sus expectativas heroicas. Por más que mataba a diez de aquellas cosas, diez mas ocupaban su lugar.

-No soy ninguna loca… Okay, no tanto – bromeó, al ver las miradas que le dirigieron – Entendí que aquello de _"__soldado __que __huye, __sirve __para __otra __guerra__" _se aplicaba a mi situación, por lo que di a la prisión por perdida… Me dirigí al estacionamiento del lugar, escogí un coche, hice un puente con los cables y arranqué el motor. Prácticamente, no existía ya guardia alguno con vida que me impidiera hacerlo. Todos estaban muertos… y la gran mayoría, se movían igual.

Escapó del penal en automóvil. A su alrededor, la ciudad se hundía en el caos. Miles de esas cosas atacaban a las personas en las calles… las devoraban.

Tomó una ruta hacia fuera de la urbe y esquivó con suerte cientos de accidentes automovilísticos que se produjeron.

-En un momento dado, puse la radio. Estaba llena de locos – silbó, meneando la cabeza – Hablaban que eso mismo sucedía en todas partes… de que llegaban reportes de tal y cual lado. Un caos, en síntesis. ¡El puto Fin del Mundo! Y entonces, pensé: _"__Hey, __si __este __es __el __puto __Fin __del __Mundo, __¿Dónde __querría __estar __para __pasármelo __en __grande?__"_

Faith sonrió. Buffy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues ahí mismo, con B y compañía. Así que decidí hacerle una visita a Sunnydale. Lo malo fue que no ocurrió como lo esperaba…

Un control militar la paró en plena ruta a Sunnydale. Al ver su traje de reclusa y las armas que llevaba, los soldados se pusieron nerviosos y procedieron a arrestarla.

Grave error.

Faith los molió a palos e hizo falta como mínimo un amplio número de hombres bien fornidos para contenerla. La redujeron, la metieron en un camión detenida, y se largaron de allí con ella convertida en su prisionera.

-Mucho después me enteraría de lo de Sunnydale. Lo de la explosión atómica, digo. Ni por nada del mundo imaginé a B morir allí. Ni de broma. B tenia que estar viva todavía y luchando en alguna parte…

-Gracias por el pensamiento – dijo Buffy, irónicamente.

-De nada, cariño. Para eso estoy – Faith rió y bebió otro trago de cerveza.

La repulsa primeriza de Kate hacia la segunda Cazavampiros iba cediendo. Su relato estaba cargado de acción y dinamismo, sumado a un espíritu femenino muy independiente.

Invariablemente, comparó su estadía en la tierra de los muertos con la de Faith y en donde ella se hubiera encogido, llorando y muriendo, la muchacha que tenia enfrente hubiera dado pelea hasta el fin. Con uñas y dientes.

Decidió que Faith no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

La Cazadora la pescó mirándola atentamente. Le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Kate se sonrojó al instante.

-Como decía – prosiguió – Sospechaba… Creía, que B seguía con vida en algún lugar, resistiendo. Lo malo del caso es que mientras eso pasaba, yo era prisionera de los militares.

Durante un lapso grande de tiempo, permaneció cautiva en otra celda en una base militar de algún sitio donde la llevaron. Quienes la cuidaban le temían, pero aun así no la dejaron morir de hambre. Siempre tuvo delante una ración de comida caliente.

La curiosidad que despertó entre la tropa era llamativa. ¿Quién es esta mujer, decían, que tiene tanta fuerza? ¿De donde la saca? ¿Seria humana?

Algunos médicos se hicieron presentes para hacerle un par de análisis. Tomaron muestras de su sangre y se entrevistaron con ella, intentando revelar el secreto de su condición de Cazadora.

-Imagino que querrían duplicar el resultado en sus laboratorios – conjeturó ella – El caso es que nunca pudieron sacarme nada de mi boca. Mi obstinado silencio les irritaba – rió – Pobres.

-No duró para siempre, me imagino – intervino Ángel. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que Faith inició su relato.

No. No duro para siempre. Un día, el capitán Rhodes se hizo presente ante ella y mencionó una sola palabra que la descolocó.

-Cazadora – dijo.

Faith lo había mirado con perplejidad y aquello fue lo único que el militar necesitó para entablar una charla con ella. Le comunicó que Buffy estaba viva y que colaboraba con ellos. Rhodes la invitó a imitar su ejemplo…

-¿Entrar en el puto Ejército? ¡Ni loca! Eso fue lo que le dije – Faith volvió a reír – El caso es que Rhodes es un cabron insistente. Me expuso las cosas de forma claras, como a mí me gustan.

"_Vida __o __muerte, __tu __escoges__"_, le había dicho Rhodes. Faith era una prófuga de la justicia, con antecedentes penales y una condena a medio cumplir. Si el capitán quería, podía hacerla fusilar por un pelotón en el patio de la base.

-Me di cuenta de que hablaba en serio, por lo que llegué a la conclusión de que el sistema de supervivencia era el más claro y el de siempre: o colaboraba o me metían un tiro en la cabeza. Así de sencillo.

Decidió colaborar pero antes, quería ver a Buffy y salir de la asfixiante celda donde la tenían confinada.

La sacaron, le dieron ropa nueva y la llevaron al NORAD. Ahí se vio cara a cara con la primera Cazadora…

-B me explicó de cómo iba la mano. Y me uní nomas al grupo – Faith finalizó su relato. Aplastó con una mano la lata de cerveza vacía. Miró a Kate – Dime, guapa… ¿Te ha parecido mejor mi historia que la de B, si o no?

La ex actriz tragó saliva. La mirada de Faith hacia ella iba cargada de más de una insinuación. Optó por bajar la vista y permanecer callada.

-Buena chica – dijo la Cazavampiros, despacio. Se produjo un incomodo silencio. Ahora era Gunn a quien Faith le parecía irritante. Colocó una mano en el hombro de su pareja, en señal de resguardar su territorio.

No la conocía tan bien como Ángel o Buffy lo hacían, pero la creía más que capaz de abordar a otra mujer… en este caso, a _su_ mujer.

Ángel se volvió hacia Oz.

-¿Y tú? ¿Cómo caíste aquí? – quiso saber.

El hombre-lobo carraspeó, tomado por sorpresa. Era obvio que lo que el vampiro quería era escuchar también su historia.

-Bueno… lo mío no es tan espectacular como lo de Faith – se disculpó – Pero si quieren oírlo…

Sí querían, de modo que fue su turno de hablar.


	7. La historia de Oz

**7 **

**La historia de Oz **

Por naturaleza, Oz era un tipo de pocas pero justas palabras. Ángel no recordaba haberlo oído hablar más de un par de veces. Su perfil era el de un tipo reservado y tranquilo.

Nada que esperar del típico hombre-lobo.

Pero ahora, haciendo un esfuerzo superior incluso para alguien como él, les contó su historia. Cómo y qué hacia cuando la plaga zombi comenzó…

-Interior de un bar. En una ciudad de la Costa Este. Creo que ahora no importa cual – dijo – Hacía tiempo que mi vieja banda musical y yo nos habíamos reencontrado y decidimos de común acuerdo que nos merecíamos un renacer. Empezamos como antes, cuando tocábamos en el Bronze, en Sunnydale…

La banda de Oz se llamaba _"__Dingoes __ate __my __baby__"_, de la que él solía ser el guitarrista. El cantante, Devon MacLeish, era un gran amigo suyo y principal responsable de convencerlo para regresar.

Aquella noche, los "Dingoes" tocaban en un bar, ante un nutrido grupo de personas. Siempre han hecho buena música y la reacción del público en general era positiva. Esa noche nada hacia presagiar la tragedia que, momentos después de iniciado el show, se desató.

-Hicimos un tema conocido, un sencillo de nuestro hasta el momento, único álbum. Todo marchaba bien, yo en la guitarra como siempre y Devon cantando… pero entonces sucedió algo.

Lo que pasó, según Oz, fue que un tipo entre el gentío saltó como loco sobre el escenario y atacó al cantante. Literalmente, _se__le__echó_ encima y le arrancó de una mordida un pedazo de cara.

Cundió el pánico al instante. El show se interrumpió y los de seguridad acudieron al escenario para sacar el enajenado del local, mientras alguien pedía a gritos una ambulancia para Devon.

-Hubo forcejeos; el tipo tenía una fuerza tremenda. Yo estaba paralizado en mi lugar, viéndolo todo como si fuera una pesadilla. El pobre de Devon gritaba, mientras ese loco mordía y mordía, totalmente salvaje y furioso. Por un momento llegué a creer que se trataba de otro hombre-lobo, como yo. Uno que se había descontrolado. Ya saben, esa noche estaba la luna llena. Por suerte, yo hacía mucho que aprendí a dominar a la bestia interior y el influjo lunar no me afectaba como antes, pero a lo mejor aquél tipo no se podía controlar y por eso atacó.

Por supuesto, lejos estaba Oz con sus conclusiones. El atacante no se había cubierto de pelo. No tenia garras filosas ni dientes como dagas. Ni siquiera se parecía a un perro o lobo.

Más bien, la pinta que tenía era la de un hombre muerto.

-Lo que me lo reveló fue su olor. Como creo que también saben, en mi forma humana conservo mi olfato, el oído y la vista de un Licántropo. Pues bien, cuando olí el hedor que ese sujeto despedía, supe que no estaba vivo. Pensé entonces en un vampiro, pero que yo sepa los vampiros solo _beben_ sangre, no _comen_ carne humana – Oz hizo una pausa. Miró a Ángel – Eso era lo que esa cosa hacia con Devon: se lo comía.

En el forcejeo, la criatura mordió a los hombres de seguridad. El público estaba espantado, pero cuando abrieron las puertas del local para salir, una horda de seres putrefactos se coló en el interior, corriendo como locos y atacando a todo el que se ponía enfrente.

-Fue el infierno. De repente había cientos de esas cosas y atacaban a todo mundo. La luz se cortó de golpe y los gritos de las personas se mezclaban con los de aquellas bestias. No me quedé más tiempo quieto, sabía que tenía que salir de aquel lugar. Si quería conservar la vida, tenia que huir.

Oz reconocía que la suya no era una actitud muy heroica, pero jamás fue un guerrero. Intentó huir en mitad del pandemonium desatado pero sintió cómo una multitud de manos frías y muertas lo asieron de todas partes.

-Tiraron de mí como un muñeco de trapo… rugían mientras lo hacían. Su salvajismo era tal que… que… - enmudeció. Le costó horrores recomponerse y continuar con el relato.

Tiraron de él, repitió, como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Lo zarandearon con brutalidad. Intentaron morderlo. Aquello lo sacó de sus cabales. Oz podía controlar su transformación en lobo a voluntad, pero todo fallaba cuando sufría algún trastorno emocional

-Que un grupo de muertos vivos te agarren y quieran devorarte creo que supera cualquier definición de _"__trastorno __emocional__"_ conocido – reconoció. Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro – Digamos que perdí los estribos. Me dejé llevar por la furia y… la bestia surgió de su jaula.

Se convirtió. La piel se llenó de pelos, las manos se trocaron en garras, la boca en un hocico largo y negro, y los dientes en filosos colmillos capaces de desgarrar carne.

Transformado en una bestia lobuna completa, atacó a los zombis que lo rodeaban con ferocidad. Los despedazó fácilmente gracias a su gran fuerza y avanzó así, como un tornado de ira, al exterior del bar.

Las criaturas estaban por todos lados, como comprobó. La ciudad entera estaba infestada por ellas y muchas ya corrían a su encuentro, dispuestas a comérselo.

-Ataqué a todos los zombis que se me vinieron encima pero pese a desgarrarlos, el lobo que había en mí se negaba a comerlos. La carne de los muertos es… bien, sabe espantosa.

Dawn dijo _"__¡ajh!__"_. Oz sonrió, sencillo. Prosiguió con el relato.

Moviéndose aun más rápido que los espectros, se lanzó en una carrera por la calle. Los muertos le pisaban los talones. Halló finalmente una tapa de cloaca, la retiró y bajó por ahí…Vagó por los tuneles oscuros guiándose solo por su olfato. Llegó hasta la desembocadura de la alcantarilla bajo un puente y ahí se quedó, tendido al borde del riacho de desperdicios y aguas servidas que corría, intentando calmarse.

Olía todavía el hedor podrido de esas cosas, algo que lo enfurecía mucho y no pudo por ello readquirir la forma humana aun. Aullando, dejó el momento de descanso y se lanzó a la noche, ansiando más pelea… anhelando destruir a más de esas cosas.

-Como les dije, yo no era un guerrero, pero la bestia en el interior de mi alma _sí_ lo es. Si bien no comería a ningún zombi con el que se le cruzara, se deleitaría haciéndolo pedazos.

Oz calló. Todos lo miraron, expectantes de saber cómo seguiría la historia, pero el muchacho no dijo más.

-Una cuadrilla del Ejército se topó con él – informó Buffy, tomando la posta de la narración abandonada por su amigo – Iba de lobo cuando lo capturaron con tranquilizantes como para dormir a un elefante. Se lo llevaron con ellos. Al normalizarse, volvió a su forma humana y pudo hablar. Rhodes se contactó con él cuando su naturaleza sobrenatural se hizo patente. Y mediante el capitán me enteré yo de que lo tenían prisionero.

-Deduzco que intercediste por él – dijo Ángel. La Cazadora asintió.

-Lo pedí para que estuviera con nosotros. Zane aceptó sin dudar. Había oído de mi boca nuestra historia pasada con Oz, que consideró que tener a un verdadero hombre-lobo entre sus filas, para usar en contra de los zombis, sería correcto. Es por eso que él esta aquí.

Lindsey aplaudió, mordaz. Los observaba a todos con un no disimulado aire de superioridad. Ángel recordó que existía y se volvió hacia él.

-Lo que no me explico es cómo una sabandija como tú encaja aquí – dijo.

-Instinto conservador – el ex abogado sonrió – En verdad, Ángel. ¿También quieres oír la historia de cómo sobreviví a esta masacre y me uní a este grupo de locos y, por extensión, al gobierno de Estados Unidos?

-La verdad… no. Pero como sé que me lo vas a contar igual, no tiene sentido negarse.

Lindsey se rió. Kate pensó que era un tipo atractivo pero a su vez, un flor de hijo de puta. No andaba errada.

Decidió contarles su historia. Lo hizo más para fastidiar a Ángel que por aire de confraternizar…


	8. La historia de Lindsey

**8**

**La historia de Lindsey **

El antiguo abogado de Wolfram & Hart se arrellanó en su asiento. Colocó sus pies sobre una mesita pequeña enfrente de él, como un taburete, y comenzó su narración…

-Antes que nada, dejemos de lado las tonterías – dijo – Lo ultimo que sabes de mí – miró a Ángel – era que dejaba la ciudad y que me iba en un viaje de búsqueda espiritual.

Lindsey esperó. Ángel no dijo nada.

-Claro que tú te crees todo lo que te cuentan – observó, con cierta ironía – Jamás existió tal búsqueda. Nunca me embarcaría en una estupidez como esa. Pero el punto fue que tú _lo __creíste_, lo que me dejó libre para actuar a mi gusto y placer en lo que más ansiaba en la vida: buscar la forma de destruirte. Demostrarles a los Socios Mayores que se equivocaron al conservarte con vida. Que era un error que se te permitiese seguir respirando, siquiera. Esa y no otra, fue mi _verdadera_ búsqueda.

Lindsey pasó algunos años viajando por el mundo para recabar poder y conocimiento. Estudió las artes oscuras, hizo tratos con demonios, se entrenó en el uso de las armas… con el único fin de prepararse para volver con todo. El plan era asestar el golpe sin que el vampiro lo viera venir.

-Tenía todo listo, pero sucedió entonces algo muy curioso.

Sus contactos clandestinos en Wolfram & Hart le alertaron del plan de la compañía de iniciar un Apocalipsis zombi, liberando un súper virus diseñado por ellos en laboratorios ocultos y esparcidos por el mundo. Sabiendo del inminente final que se aproximaba, Lindsey tomó serias medidas para preservarse de lo que seria una _verdadera_ _masacre_ de proporciones bíblicas.

-Un día antes de la noche en que toda esta locura comenzara, hice un pacto con Nekron, el dios de los muertos – explicó – A cambio de mi alma y mi mas absoluta devoción a su culto, me proporcionó la única cosa que me volvería inmune a la plaga que se acercaba… lo único que me mantendría de una pieza, intacto, cuando los muertos despertasen y se alzasen de sus tumbas con hambre. ¿Te imaginas qué es?

Como siempre, le hablaba a Ángel. Lo hacía de manera desafiante, sin temerle o respetarlo. Por su lado el vampiro siguió imperturbable, sin responderle.

Lindsey se puso de pie. Lentamente se desabrochó la camisa negra que llevaba puesta, mostrando su torso, hombros y espalda. Kate silbó, sorprendida y admirada. Sobre el cuerpo del ex abogado se veían unos curiosos tatuajes con forma de runas.

-Esto. Son para protección – informó – Los tengo por todo el cuerpo – se volvió a colocar la camisa.

Los tatuajes, explicó, lo volvían invisible a los ojos de los muertos. Por tanto, lo convertían en un ser inmune a sus ataques.

-Fue una experiencia un tanto curiosa y muy entretenida caminar entre esas cosas y que ni lo notaran. Asistí, como espectador de privilegio, al fin de la raza humana.

Pero él sabia que la cosa no acabaría ahí. Wolfram & Hart tenían planeado restaurar el orden mas tarde, con ellos al control de todo. Lindsey no era tonto; sabia que como desertó de la compañía y dado la espalda a los Socios Mayores, en el Nuevo Orden lo buscarían y ejecutarían como a un vulgar criminal.

-Siempre estoy a dos pasos por delante de ellos. Como era inmune a los zombis podía ir a venir a mi antojo por donde quisiera, y fue así como me enteré de que Wolfram & Hart había finalmente fabricado una cura… si, el antídoto existe y en teoría, seria capaz de devolver a los muertos a su sueño eterno. _¡Imaginen __mi __ansiedad __por __poseerlo!_ Un hombre que lo tuviera, podría ser el amo indiscutible de todo. Las naciones diezmadas pagarían cualquier precio por él – se rió. Ángel sintió asco de él – Lo malo era que el laboratorio donde está se encuentra protegido y el acceso es, por decirlo suavemente, imposible.

-¿No que eras invisible para los zombis? – preguntó Gunn – No te costaría nada ir por él. Digo… si es que esos _tattos_ mágicos te protegen como dices.

-Los tatuajes me protegen de los muertos vivientes comunes – replicó – Pero resulta que Wolfram & Hart ha estado experimentando con ellos. Han conseguido crear zombis modificados que les obedecen ciegamente. Son astutos, rápidos y el triple de salvajes. Y por supuesto, inmunes a la magia. Por completo.

La situación dado el caso, volvía las tretas de hechicería del ex abogado inútiles, pero Lindsey contaba con un as bajo la manga: sabía la ubicación del laboratorio de la empresa. Solo necesitaba ayuda _extra_ para poder llegar a él.

-Yo mismo me presenté ante los militares – dijo – Les conté la historia. Me creyeron. Por supuesto, habían visto que los muertos no me prestaban el más mínimo interés. Me trasladaron aquí, al NORAD, en donde tuve el agrado de conocer en persona a tu ex novia – miró de soslayo a Buffy – El Presidente mismo no tardó en venir a verme. Me escuchó con atención. Le aseguré que si nos hacíamos con la cura, Estados Unidos seria la nación dos mil veces más rica del mundo y con un poder indiscutible. Estuvo de acuerdo con que algo debía hacerse.

Lindsey calló. Sonreía ampliamente.

-Mi historia, en resumidas cuentas – dijo luego de un rato – Espero les haya gustado.

Ángel deseaba golpearlo. Apretaba los puños y se imaginaba aporreándolo hasta la muerte, pero se contuvo. Buffy tomó la batuta de la conversación una vez más…

-En conclusión: estamos aquí porque Zane desea que busquemos esa cura – declaró – El antídoto que ponga a los muertos en su lugar otra vez. Todos hemos sido en cierta manera, reclutados por el Tío Sam para pelear por la Patria.

-…Y el estilo de vida americano, no te olvides de eso, bombón – agregó Lindsey.

-¿Quieres que le pegue, B? – se ofreció Faith – Solo da la orden y le borramos a este hijo de puta la sonrisa.

El ex abogado la miró con deseo. Imaginó que domar a Faith seria _muy_ placentero…

-No. Zane lo quiere vivo e intacto.

-Gracias.

-…Aunque, si sigue diciendo estupideces, a lo mejor yo misma le de una paliza.

-¡Bah! Promesas, promesas… - Lindsey rió de nuevo. Le guiñó un ojo a Faith.

-El caso es que no tenemos opciones… mas que _una_ – la Cazadora rubia lo ignoró – Colaborar con el Gobierno.

Ángel lo entendía. Se habían producido muchísimas muertes a lo largo de aquella Pandemia terrible. La sola idea de revertir el mal cometido le resultaba atrayente.

-Me han acompañado hasta acá y lo aprecio muchísimo – dijo, volviéndose hacia Gunn y Kate – pero creo que esto es algo que debo afrontar yo solo.

-¡Ni pensarlo, viejo! ¡Somos un equipo! ¡Donde tú vas, vamos nosotros! ¿Verdad, nena?

Kate no supo qué decir. Aquella no era su lucha, a decir verdad. Ella solo quería llegar viva al final del día.

Gunn quedó algo decepcionado por la poca disponibilidad de su pareja a colaborar en la guerra venidera. Enmudeció y no dijo nada más.

-Estoy dentro – sentenció Ángel – Cuenten conmigo.


	9. El experimento del Doctor Logan

**9 **

**El experimento del Doctor Logan **

**Cheyenne Mountain.**

**Colorado. Tiempo después. **

El laboratorio del Dr. Logan no era muy distinto al que Fred tuviera en Wolfram & Hart. Al menos, mientras Ángel seguía a Buffy a su interior, le pareció como entrar en una sensación de _Deja__Vuh_ constante.

Casi esperaba ver a su amiga científica salir a su encuentro desde algún rincón, con un raro aparato entre las manos y su eterno parloteo diario sobre la teoría de algún fenómeno extraño que tenia que investigar…

Pero no. Pese a que el lugar era igual y la sensación de familiaridad persistía inundándolo, aquél _no_ era el laboratorio de Fred _ni_ su amiga saldría a recibirle como siempre, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Todo eso se había acabado.

Todo eso estaba muerto.

Ya no volvería.

Fred tampoco. Wesley se encargó de eso.

-Hola Doc – saludó Buffy al científico. El hombre se encontraba leyendo unos papeles detrás de su escritorio. Al verlos entrar, se levantó de su asiento y le extendió una mano cordialmente al vampiro, mientras ella los presentaba – Él es Ángel, de quien le hablé. ¿Se acuerda?

-¡Mi estimada muchacha! ¿Cómo olvidar su apasionante descripción de una criatura única y formidable en la Naturaleza? Encantado, encantado…

El Dr. Logan era un anciano de aspecto ilustre. Mientras Ángel respondía a su saludo estrechando su mano, notó cómo el hombre de ciencia temblaba de la emoción. No supo si sentirse halagado o molesto por tal despliegue.

-Doc, dieron la autorización para que le hable sobre su trabajo – continúo Buffy - ¿Por qué mejor no lo hace mientras me ocupo de otros asuntos? – se volvió hacia Ángel – Recuerda que Zane quiere vernos después. En su despacho. Ya sabes dónde es.

-Ok. Ve tranquila.

-Te dejo en buenas manos. Doctor…- la Cazadora le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de saludo y se marchó.

Ángel comprendió al instante que no se sentía cómoda del todo ante Logan y su laboratorio.

Mas tarde, entendería la razón.

-Si gusta sentarse – Logan le indicó un silla – Estaba leyendo unos informes de un análisis reciente que hicimos… y, antes de que usted llegara, estaba echándole otro vistazo a _esto_…

Sacó de un cajón una pequeña libreta negra. El diario de Fred.

-Me lo hicieron llegar a mis manos un poco después de que sus amigos y usted llegaran al NORAD – le explicó – Es un fascinante relato de una infección zombi en primera persona. Realmente, quien lo escribió debió ser una persona muy valiente.

-Ella… ella era _muy_ especial.

Se produjo el silencio. Logan asentía, devolviendo a su lugar el diario. Miró a Ángel a la cara.

-Los datos de la señorita Winifred han sido de invaluable ayuda para complementar mis propias investigaciones del fenómeno zombi… si bien, ella estaba errada en algunas cosas, ahora tenemos todo el panorama completo del caso.

El doctor suspiró, pensativo.

-Sabemos que el origen de la Pandemia es un virus. "Z" le llamó la señorita Fred en su diario. H1Z1, es mi definición personal, pero creo que la otra es mas fácil de recordar – sonrió – Sabemos por boca del señor Lindsey que el virus no es natural; es una creación alterada de laboratorio, fabricada según dijo, por una compañía corporativa que representa al Mal en la Tierra…

-Wolfram & Hart – corroboró Ángel – También eran abogados. Al menos, esa era una de sus especialidades.

-Vaya nombre, pero bueno… - el científico asintió – El caso es que sabemos que primero Z se esparció por el aire, llevado por las corrientes atmosféricas a todos los rincones del globo, afectando en un proceso rápido a los organismos muertos con los que se encontró.

-Si.

-Sabemos que no importa el grado de deterioro en que estaban los cuerpos, Z los revivió. Restauró las funciones básicas y rudimentarias del cerebro y la circulación sanguínea. Los dotó de un salvajismo incomprensible y sin límites, una velocidad extrema y una fuerza sorprendente.

-Fred decía que los zombis solo tenían una emoción: ira. Y que padecían de un hambre atroz.

-Es verdad – confirmó Logan – La parte del cerebro restaurada que corresponde a los impulsos agresivos del hombre esta sobreexcitada, lo mismo que el área correspondiente al control del reflejo alimenticio. Todas están comprometidas.

-Doctor, no quiero sonar descortés con usted, pero no me está diciendo nada nuevo que yo no sepa. Incluso, sé que el virus se transmite entre mordidas y que fue así como posteriormente se extendió el contagio por el planeta…

-Es verdad – Logan lo interrumpió – Z pasó de contagiar por la vía aérea a por contacto directo con los fluidos de un infectado.

-Se lo repito: no me está diciendo nada nuevo. Todo eso lo sé.

-Lo que NO sabe son los progresos de mis investigaciones.

Silencio de nuevo. Logan le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Lo condujo a un rincón del laboratorio, donde se encontraron ante la puerta de un cuarto contiguo. Estaba cerrado con llave.

-Entre despacio después de mí. No quiero perturbarla mucho – le pidió. Abrió la puerta.

Dentro, en una habitación sencilla e iluminada, los esperaba una muchacha.

Estaba de pie en una esquina, mirando hacia el frente. No era muy alta pero si muy bonita. Tenia el cabello largo y negro, y la piel blanca, como de porcelana…Usaba un vestido largo y entre sus manos aferraba un libro de bordes desgastados.

Ángel leyó la tapa del libro. _"__Crepúsculo__"_, de Stephanie Meyer. Lo recordaba. Una versión _muy_ edulcorada de los vampiros, en su modesta opinión, que estaba de moda antes de que el mundo terminase. Pero eso no era lo sorprendente en la chica; al mirar a sus ojos, blancos y sin pupilas, reconoció con estupor a una zombi.

-Ángel… le presento a Zania – dijo Logan, contento.

La zombi reaccionó. Miró a los recién llegados con evidente asombro y sonrió.

-Buenos días, señor Ángel – saludó.

-Dios… - de repente, el vampiro se mareó. ¡Un zombi que hablaba! _¿Un __zombi __que __sonreía?_ Era mucho para él – Dios… - repitió. Logan le alcanzó una silla y lo ayudó a ocuparla. Mientras lo hacia, Zania buscaba otra y se la colocaba al científico para que también pudiera sentarse.

-Gracias – dijo Logan.

-Por favor. No hay de qué – respondió la zombi y volvió a su esquina. En esta ocasión, levantó la novela que llevaba en las manos y se puso a leerla.

-¿Qué le parece? ¿Verdad que es muy educada? – el científico la miraba con un inmenso cariño paternal.

Ángel tuvo deseos de gritar. Era demasiado para él. Pidió explicaciones urgente. Logan se las dio.

-Zania era una chica común que sobrevivió al Apocalipsis zombi. Lamentablemente, quedó infectada por el virus. Como en el caso de la señorita Fred, agonizó por algunos días hasta morir. Inmediatamente a su fallecimiento, coloqué su cuerpo en conservación química y la conecté a varias maquinas que bombearon dentro de ella una solución fabricada por mí, por vía venosa. Sabemos que el virus resiste toda vacuna o anticuerpo que se le presente, pero el compuesto que he inventado podía ser efectivo…

-¿Y entonces?

-Como previne el virus revivió a Zania, pero el tratamiento químico al que la sometí evitó que se convirtiera en un monstruo devorador de carne… además de conservar su aspecto físico sin signos de deterioro.

Ángel abrió mucho los ojos.

-¡Encontró una cura! – dijo.

-No. No precisamente. No es una cura – lo corrigió Logan – sino un método para evitar que se vuelvan agresivos. En la práctica, resultó posible. Las funciones superiores del encéfalo de Zania se mantienen intactas. Las emociones hostiles se han suprimido, lo mismo puede decirse del hambre desmedido, aunque cada cantidad de horas la alimento por vía inyectable. Más que nada para que el organismo no se desacostumbre de golpe a no recibir más nutrientes.

-Pero… ¿Entonces es como una persona normal? ¿Piensa y siente como un humano?

-Volvió a aprender a pensar y sentir como un humano luego de su resurrección – al ver la mirada de perplejidad de Ángel, el científico se apuró a continuar – En vida, era una muchacha sana, normal y corriente. Al morir, las neuronas de su cerebro se apagaron. El virus las reactivó y su mente fue reiniciada. Re-aprendió muchas cosas, algunas enseñadas por mí, pero después corrió por si sola – Logan hizo una pausa. Señaló al libro que la zombi leía – Ese fue regalo mío. Parece gustarle mucho las historias románticas con toques fantásticos… Hace poco, conseguí que viera la película en la sala de cine que tenemos aquí. Podría jurar que suspiró por el personaje del vampiro protagonista, Edward Cullen.

Ángel enarcó una ceja. El doctor carraspeó. Zania levantó la vista de su libro.

-¿Necesita algo, doctor? – preguntó.

-Solo que converses un ratito con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien?

La zombi cerró el libro.

-Claro.

-Bien… muy bien – Logan se frotó las manos – el señor Ángel aquí presente es un vampiro. Uno genuino.

Zania se sorprendió.

-¿En verdad?

-Si… - murmuró Ángel. Miraba a la muchacha con temor reverencial.

-¿Eres como Edward?

-¿Eh?

-Edward Cullen – le mostró el libro – _"__Crepúsculo__"_. Es el personaje de una novela.

-Lo sé… yo… es decir… si y no… es decir…

-¿Tienes un amor prohibido?

Ángel tragó saliva. Pensó en Buffy.

-Edward tiene a Bella – explicó Zania – Ella desea estar junto a él. Él la ama, pero no quiere que ella sea victima de su condición sobrenatural. Sin embargo, están destinados a estar juntos – suspiró - ¿Tienes un amor así en tu vida? ¿Amas a una mujer humana y sabes que no puedes tenerla?

Ángel sudaba. Hasta el momento, no sabía que los vampiros pudieran hacerlo. Zania esperó a su respuesta, pero como no se la dio, perdió rápidamente el interés…

-No eres como Edward – concluyó, volviendo a leer el libro – Él es mas guapo.

* * *

><p>El doctor Logan condujo al vampiro fuera de la habitación de Zania. Reanudó la charla ya de nuevo en su escritorio…<p>

-No es una cura – repitió – Zania está muerta y sigue moviéndose. Si fuera una cura o antídoto, debería permanecer muerta. El método que he desarrollado impide la agresividad, el salvajismo y el hambre sin control, pero NO es una cura.

-Entiendo.

-Existen en este momento en el mundo medio millón, si no más, muchos más zombis. No podría aplicar a todos este método. Por lo tanto, es obsoleto.

-Yo no lo creo así.

-Hágame caso: es obsoleto. Es un gran progreso, sin duda, pero el Presidente tiene en vista un proyecto más… _ambicioso_, más grande.

-Encontrar la cura que Wolfram & Hart diseñó.

Logan asintió.

-Si tuviera acceso a ella, podría replicarla a gran escala. Podríamos parar a los zombis de todo el planeta. Podríamos recuperar el mundo… bueno, lo que queda de él.

Ángel comprendía. La situación era grave.

Debían ir por ese antídoto.

-Debo marcharme. Tengo… una reunión con el Presidente – dijo a Logan.

-Comprendo. Espero que le vaya bien. Dele saludos de mi parte.

Se disponía a salir del laboratorio cuando recordó una pregunta que quería hacerle al hombre de ciencia. Se volvió hacia él.

-¿Por qué se llama Zania?

-Ah… Su Nickname en el MSN. Lo usaba cuando chateabamos ocasionalmente.

-…

-No me mire así. Uno tiene que estrechar su vínculo de amistades. El ciberespacio es un lugar fascinante donde conocer a muchas personas nuevas… bueno, lo era.

Ángel iba a replicar algo, pero decidió no meterse más en el asunto. Con los zombis en el mundo dando vueltas, tenia ya mas preocupaciones que las que por qué un hombre mayor como Logan chateaba con chicas jovencitas como Zania.

Aun si, sintió una leve punzada de escalofríos.


	10. Un pequeño desliz amoroso

**10**

**Un pequeño desliz amoroso **

Kate terminaba de darse una ducha y ya salía envuelta en una toalla del baño, cuando se topó cara a cara con Faith.

La Cazadora la esperaba de pie en el living de la sala que había sido asignada para la ex actriz y Gunn como hogar provisorio. Tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba, divertida.

-¿Ha estado lindo el baño? – le preguntó.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – exclamó Kate, apretándose la toalla mas al cuerpo - ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Qué quieres?

-Una pregunta a la vez, _baby_. Cómo entré, es secreto de profesión – Faith se acercó a ella, despacio pero segura – y respecto a lo que quiero, pues… creo que ya lo imaginas.

-_¿Te __volviste __loca?_¡Mi novio va a volver en cualquier momento! ¿Qué crees que te hará si te encuentra aquí diciéndome esas cosas?

-No sé. ¿Unirse a la fiesta, quizás?

Faith rió. Kate se sentía incomoda. Por su situación de semi-desnudez y por las insinuaciones de aquella muchacha de porte varonil y cabello color castaño oscuro.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¡Que cara tienes! – la Cazadora se burlaba de ella.

-¡Sal de aquí en este instante, o te juro por Dios que…! – siseó, enfurecida.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a golpear o a gritar hasta que vengan los soldados a pasárselo en grande viendo como Kate Frost, la actriz porno, se niega a tener un buen lesbico después de haberlo hecho con mujeres como doscientas veces en la pantalla grande? Tú eliges.

Kate se quedó muda. Miro a Faith entre contrariada y avergonzada. La Cazavampiros dulcificó un poco su tono de voz cuando volvió a hablarle.

-Lo siento. De verdad. Pero seamos sinceras – dijo – He visto tus películas. En una incluso, trabajabas solo exclusivamente con mujeres.

-Ya no hago más esas… cosas. Son parte de mi pasado.

-¿De verdad? – Faith se le acercó más. Ya estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo.

La mirada de la Cazadora era lasciva y sensual a la vez. Kate se turbó. Sintió cómo se le erizaban los pezones debajo de la toalla que la cubría.

-Vete… por favor – pidió.

-¿Y si no lo hago? Que tal si deseo estar aquí, un buen rato contigo, y acariciarte lentamente todo el cuerpo… besarte en…

-Basta. Por favor – Kate sentía calor. Se estremeció cuando las suaves manos de la otra se posaron sobre sus hombros.

Se miraron a los ojos.

Directo al fondo de los ojos.

La llama del deseo ardía en el fondo de ellos. En ambos.

-No me gustan las mujeres – dijo Kate.

Faith se encogió de hombros, despreocupada.

-A mí tampoco.

La toalla cayó al piso. La ex actriz quedó completamente desnuda.

-Relájate – le susurro Faith mientras le besaba el cuello – Déjate llevar. Simplemente, sé tu misma.

Kate lo hizo… _y __muy __bien_.

* * *

><p>Un rato mas tarde ambas mujeres yacían desnudas en la cama, acostadas en el dormitorio. Los cuerpos sudados después de tanto placentero esfuerzo.<p>

Kate estaba agotada, pero curiosamente feliz. Había tenido un desahogo muy grande en aquellos intensos minutos en que duró el asunto.

Faith encendió un cigarrillo. Fumó, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

-_Wow_. Realmente, me sorprendiste, cariño – dijo.

-Gracias.

-¿Cuántos premios AVN ganaste?

-Algunos – contestó Kate, riendo.

Por supuesto, los AVN eran el equivalente a los Oscar para las películas porno.

Hubo un momento de silencio prolongado entre ambas. Faith le pasó el cigarrillo. Mientras ella fumaba, su compañera de aventura sexual se colocaba los pantalones…

-¿Ya sabes qué le dirás al moreno cuando vuelva? – quiso saber.

Silencio. Por un rato.

-Nada. No le diré nada – dijo al fin Kate – Y espero que tú tampoco.

-¿Por quien me tomas, hermana? – Faith se molestó – No soy de esas, ¿sabes?

-¿Qué garantías tengo?

-Mi palabra.

Kate rió.

-Vete a la mierda – la Cazadora acabó de vestirse y se marchó.

Kate rió, otra vez. Sola en el dormitorio, se acabó el cigarrillo y apagó sus restos sobre la mesita de luz.

Luego, se tapó con las sabanas y lloró.


	11. Holden

**11**

**Holden **

Zane Holden no era el típico hombre que uno esperaba ver en la política. Mas acostumbrado a observar personas despreocupadas y hasta cómodas con su posición, Ángel se llevó una sorpresa al conocer en persona al, por aquél entonces, Presidente de la nación americana.

Holden era joven, bien parecido y de complexión atlética. Vestía un pulcro traje azul con corbata roja y hubiera pasado perfectamente como galán de alguna película de Hollywood. Sin embargo, cuando abría la boca y hablaba uno se daba cuenta de que estaba ante una persona simple, sencilla y directa. Un tipo común.

-Es un placer conocerte, al fin – le dijo, ni bien Buffy y él entraron en su despacho – La señorita aquí presente me habló mucho de ti. Tenia unas ganas enormes de conocerte – le aseguró, palmeándolo en el hombro – Vengan, siéntense aquí, enfrente de mi escritorio. Vamos a charlar.

Holden les señaló dos cómodos butacones ubicados delante de su lustroso escritorio de madera. Mudo por la familiaridad y la humana cordialidad de su anfitrión, Ángel ocupó su lugar.

Había esperado encontrarse con cualquier cosa: un tipo soberbio, engrandecido por su posición privilegiada de poder; un dictador, cruel, tiránico y siniestro…

Algo por el estilo.

Lo usual.

Pero _no_ era el caso. Nunca pensó encontrarse con un tipo como el que tenia enfrente. Una persona que te miraba con sumo aprecio y paciencia. Alguien que rezumaba confiabilidad.

Una persona como Zane Holden.

-Déjame adivinar: seguramente, te estas preguntando cómo un tipo como yo llegó a la presidencia de la nación – dijo, sonriendo. Ángel parpadeó. _¿Acaso __ese __tipo __le __leía __la __mente?_ No, por supuesto que no. Pero era muy perspicaz – Échale la culpa al Gabinete Gubernamental de Crisis. Creo que lo que ellos pretendían era poner en el poder a un hijo de puta, pero les salio el tiro por la culata. Al menos, yo creo que soy un buen tipo… - hizo una pausa, pensativo – De todas maneras, es muy tarde para quejarse.

Si aquello fue un chiste, Ángel no supo interpretarlo. Buffy no dijo nada. Aguardaba en silencio a su lado.

-Bueno. ¡Basta de tonterías! Vamos al asunto en cuestión – Holden se puso serio – Me imagino que estas al tanto de lo que nos proponemos hacer…

-Wolfram & Hart. Laboratorio. La cura a la plaga zombi. Usted la quiere – puntualizó el vampiro.

-Así es. Confieso que la historia de una corporación demoníaca dedicada al Mal en la Tierra me sonó a argumento de una mala película de Resident Evil. Conozco compañías ejecutivas, muchas y muy variadas. Nunca creí que podría existir en la realidad algo así, que una se dedique exclusivamente al Mal, pero me rindo ante las evidencias – el Presidente se cruzó de brazos – Necesitamos esa cura, Ángel. No solo Norteamérica; el mundo la necesita. Tenemos _una_ chance de recuperar la Tierra, solo _una_ oportunidad. Pretendo disponer de todos los recursos que tengo para lograrlo. Entre ellos, están ustedes.

Holden los señaló.

-Antes de conocer a Buffy, era escéptico en todo lo que se refiere a lo sobrenatural. Ahora soy un ferviente creyente y veo el potencial en esto. Disponemos de un grupo conformado por dos Cazadoras, un hombre-lobo y un poderoso vampiro, además de un sujeto inmune a los muertos mediante la magia y que entre otras cosas, conoce las instalaciones donde se halla la única posible salvación para la raza humana. Muchos dirían que es poca cosa, pero para mí es más que suficiente.

Holden hizo una pausa. Aguardaron a que continuara.

-Quiero armar un equipo de asalto con ustedes – dijo – Serán entrenados por mi gente en el manejo de algunas armas y tácticas. No creo que eso les insuma mucha dificultad, dado los antecedentes que tienen. Después, partirán hacia ese laboratorio. El Ejército les servirá de apoyo una vez que conquisten el lugar. Nos aseguraremos de limpiar la zona de enemigos.

Ángel levantó una mano.

-Tengo una pregunta.

-Adelante.

-Con el debido respeto, pero todo me suena a que nosotros vendríamos a ser en este plan, la carne de cañón.

-¿Lo dices por lo de hacerlos marchar a ustedes primero antes de que a mis soldados?

-Si.

-No voy a mentirte, Ángel. Hemos perdido incontables vidas de hombres muy valientes en esta guerra contra los muertos vivientes. Prefiero que ustedes vayan primero, no por ser carne de cañón como dices, sino por la experiencia que ya tienen en estos asuntos. Además de los poderes y habilidades que poseen.

-Sigo sin comprender. Conoce la ubicación del laboratorio de Wolfram & Hart. Me imagino que Lindsey se la dio. ¿No seria mejor enviar un ejército completo y bien preparado al lugar por la cura a que un grupo reducido como nosotros?

-Dos cuestiones – Holden extendió una mano y mostró dos dedos – Numero uno: si mando un destacamento enorme, como en las películas, me arriesgo a que el enemigo destruya la cura para evitar que lleguemos a ella. Numero dos: si ustedes tienen éxito, salvaran a muchas vidas.

-Sigue sonándome a que somos carne de cañón. Lo siento.

-No es así.

-Pues lo parece.

Silencio tenso. Buffy observó a Holden fruncir el ceño, pero solo unos segundos.

-Te aseguro que no es así, Ángel – dijo el Presidente – Confío en las habilidades que ustedes tienen. No soy idota. No voy a arriesgar mis cartas en una jugada que no seria segura. Iran, combatirán al enemigo, ganaran y luego, el Ejército los asistirá. Traeremos la cura, el doctor Logan la reproducirá y la implementaremos inmediatamente. Todos salimos ganando con esto.

-Querrá decir que Estados Unidos sale ganando – terció el vampiro.

-No. El mundo gana con esto. Estoy dispuesto a compartir la solución con todos los países de la Tierra. Y digo bien, TODOS. Si algo aprendimos de este suceso es que no existen las fronteras entre nosotros a la hora en que las tragedias nos azotan. Si sufre un solo ser humano, sufrimos todos. Nadie es un individuo aislado. Somos todos parte de la misma especie.

Ángel se quedo mudo. _¿Soñaba __o __estaba __despierto? __¿Era __Holden __un __ser __real __o __un __mero __invento __de __su __imaginación? _Era un tipo demasiado bueno para ser real.

Era _demasiado_ _bueno_ para ser Presidente.

Pero tenía razón en varios puntos.

El mas obvio era aquel en el que de tener éxito, se podrían evitar la muerte de millones de personas que, a lo mejor, sobrevivían como podían allá afuera.

-Yo estoy dentro – dijo Buffy – Quiero que la pesadilla termine, que la locura se acabe.

-Yo quiero lo mismo – puntualizó Holden – Solo lo lograremos trabajando codo a codo. Ángel, sé que dijiste que lo harías, pero no puedo presionarte a ello. Si decides que no merece la pena, quiero que sepas que aquí nadie obliga a nada. Solo dilo y buscaré otra salida.

El vampiro no respondió de inmediato. Decidió que el Presidente era un tipo hábil en su puesto. Estaba poniendo democráticamente en sus manos la decisión de hacer sí o no la misión. Era lo mismo que poner sobre sus hombros el peso del mundo…

-Es obvia cual será mi respuesta. La dije una vez y lo vuelvo a decir ahora – sonaba fuerte y decidido – Estoy dentro. Cuenten conmigo.


	12. Discusión

**12**

**Discusión **

Gunn miraba al techo de la habitación desde la cama. A su lado, yacía Kate. Ambos estaban desnudos y con cara de poco felices.

-¿Qué pasa, Katie? – preguntó el muchacho a su pareja. La ex actriz no respondió - ¿Hay algún problema?

-¿Problema? – murmuró ella - ¿Qué puede andar mal? No. Ninguno. Todo esta bien – mintió.

Gunn enarcó una ceja. Se volvió de costado y la miró. En la penumbra del dormitorio la cara de Kate era apenas perceptible, pero podría apostar todos los conocimientos legales que Wolfram & Hart metió en su cabeza a que el semblante de la chica no era precisamente el de una persona despreocupada.

-Evidentemente algo pasa, cariño – dijo, despacio - ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Te traté mal esta noche?

Kate suspiró. Los ojos se le humedecieron un poco.

-No, no. Has estado bien… es solo que…

Enmudeció.

-¿Qué? Por favor, dímelo. _¿Qué __ocurre?_

Ella se negaba a llorar, pero era una tarea titánica. Las emociones que pujaban en su interior amenazaban con jugarle una mala pasada.

-Yo… yo… - comenzó a balbucear.

-¿Qué?

-Charles, yo… creo que… creo que esto va muy rápido. Nuestra relación, quiero decir – tragó saliva – Creo que lo mejor para ambos antes de que alguien salga lastimado es… cortarla acá.

Gunn se incorporó en la cama.

-Es broma, seguro – esbozó una sonrisa. No fue devuelta.

-Hablo en serio – declaró ella.

Hubo un abismo de silencio. Gunn salió de la cama y encendió la luz del cuarto. La miró a los ojos.

-Pero… Pero, _¿por __qué?_

-¿Tiene que haber un motivo? – retrucó ella, exasperada.

-¡Por supuesto que tiene que haberlo! ¡Si todo estaba bien! ¡No entiendo que te pasa!

-¡No me pasa nada! ¡No me alces la voz! _¡Mierda!_ – ya estaba. La barrera emocional desbordó. Se puso a llorar.

-Katie, Katie, por favor… dime que está mal – le suplicó él - ¿Qué te ocurre?

Kate se sentía fatal. Solo se limitó a llorar. Era la primera vez en la vida que algo así le pasaba.

Era increíble. Como actriz porno había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de gente con la que tuvo relaciones sexuales delante de las cámaras. En muchas ocasiones, la mitad de esas personas fueron de su mismo sexo.

Claro, era un trabajo para ella y lo consideraba como tal. Nunca se involucró sentimentalmente con un compañero y, en esencia, las pocas relaciones _"__serias__"_ que tuvo a expensas de su carrera filmografica siempre terminaban mal.

Esta no tenia por que ser la excepción. Se daba cuenta de ello y se odiaba por eso. Charles había sido el único hombre en su vida, hombre _de__verdad_ y con todas las letras, que se preocupó por ella realmente.

Se odiaba por haber permitido que un desliz, un habito sexual del pasado, minara la relación que con él construía. En otro mundo y otra vida, aquello hubiera sido impensable para ella.

Pero ahora no.

Ahora era diferente.

Ahora sentía culpa.

-Hay otro, ¿verdad?

Se quedó helada. Miró a Gunn con cierto temor. Se había puesto muy serio. _¿Qué __haría __si __se __enterara __de __lo __de __Faith __y __ella? __¿Se __enojaría __tanto __como __para __pegarle? __¿Era __Charles __capaz __de __semejante __acto?_

-Es eso. Hay otro – volvió a repetir, la voz sin tono.

-Si lo hubiera… ¿Qué?

No quiso sonar desafiante con sus palabras, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tenia que saberlo. ¿Charles reaccionaria realmente mal ante la verdad?

-Me conociste por mis películas – dijo ella. Había parado de llorar. Secó sus lagrimas – Películas porno, porque, hola… _¡Resulta __que __soy __actriz __porno!_ No hacia "Hamlet" precisamente.

-Si, eso lo sé. Pero era tu pasado.

-Mi pasado que influye en _mi_ _presente_. Soy quien soy gracias a la base de tener relaciones sexuales frente a la cámara. En realidad, Catherine Frost no existe. Solo Kate… Kate Frost.

Gunn cerró los ojos y aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Es todo lo que te interesa? ¿Saber cómo se llama o quién es?

-¿Es un soldado de esta base militar, verdad?

-Oh, mi Dios… - Kate se exasperó, pero él continúo.

-Es uno de ellos, ¿cierto? ¡Un jodido cabron musculoso y más bruto que un buey! _**¿Es **__**uno **__**de **__**esos?**_

El tono de voz era elevado. Ella se enojó.

-¡No! – le respondió - ¡No es un jodido soldado! ¡Ni siquiera es un puto hombre, carajo!

_¡PAM! _

Directo en la quijada.

Gunn se quedó con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer.

-¡Se supone que no lo sabrías! ¡Se supone que no iba a afectar nuestra relación! Pero sucede que si… _¡Condéname __por __sentir __remordimientos!_ Es la primera vez en mi puta vida que me pasa, ¡maldita sea!

Él salió del dormitorio. Al rato regresó.

Comenzó a vestirse a toda prisa.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿La conozco?

Kate se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Respondeme! ¿La conozco?

-Faith.

Una sola palabra. Un solo nombre. Era todo lo que él deseaba oír… Se terminó de vestir y salió a la carrera de la habitación. Los gritos de Kate lo persiguieron por el pasillo incluso, pero no volvió atrás.

Fue derecho hasta la habitación de la Cazadora. Tocó la puerta con furia.

Faith la abrió. Sostenía una lata de cerveza en la mano y la mirada que le dedicó era un témpano. Gunn no la dejó decir nada. Habló él primero…

-¡Sé lo que hiciste, perra! ¿Con que derecho te metes donde no te llaman? _¿Eh?_

-¿De qué mierda hablas?

-¡Vamos, deja de fingir! ¡Sé lo tuyo con Kate! – le espetó - ¡Sé lo que hiciste, grandísima hija de puta!

-¡Woa! Despacio, Charlie. Para tu información, la cachorrita no se negó mucho que digamos, así que no tengo _toda_ la culpa… por otro lado, ¡despierta imbecil! _¿Qué __crees __que __hacia __antes __de __conocerte?_ ¿Vender Biblias? – Faith se plantó ante él sin miedo - ¡Era actriz porno, idiota! ¡Se acostó con mujeres más de una vez en su vida!

-¡Eso no te da el derecho a aprovecharte de la situación ni de meterte en la relación que tenemos ella y yo! – gritó él - ¡Sabias que ella y yo somos pareja, que tenemos algo! ¡Y no te importó en lo mas mínimo entrometerte en eso, pervertida de cuarta!

-¿Pervertida? ¿De cuarta? – Faith se le rió en la cara - ¡Dios! ¡Esto es…! ¡Increíble!

Sonoras carcajadas ascendían de su garganta. Gunn apretó los puños.

-Cariño… He matado a varios vampiros y masacrado demonios por insultos menores que ese. ¿Sabes que? Hazte un favor. Ve a dar una vuelta. La necesitas.

Cerraba ya la puerta de su habitación cuando él se lo impidió. Faith lo miró con rabia.

-¡Esfumate, hermano!

-No lo haré. ¡Antes vamos a aclarar las cosas!

Una figura apareció detrás de Faith. Venia abrochándose una camisa, pero Gunn reconocería en cualquier lugar esos malditos tatuajes runicos.

-Ya oíste a la dama, amigo – dijo Lindsey – Hazte humo.

-Ya veo. Sigues cayendo mas bajo a cada rato – Gunn hizo una mueca – Mira que venir a acostarte con esta rata…

Lindsey sacó una daga. La apuntó al pecho del muchacho.

-Cuida tu lengua, amiguito, o te la arrancare de tu sucia boca…

-¡Inténtalo, hijo de perra! ¡No llegaras a tocarme! ¡Antes te la entierro yo en la garganta!

-¡YA ESTUVO BIEN! – gritó una voz atronadora, autoritaria - ¿Qué pasa aquí, señores?

Era el capitán Rhodes. Venia acompañado de dos soldados grandes a sus espaldas.

-¡Esta es una base militar de alto nivel, caballeros! ¡Si van a tener una riña de gallos, háganlo afuera con los zombis de fondo! ¡Aquí, NADA de peleas estupidas! _¿Está __claro?_

Lindsey escondió la daga de la vista del militar. Sonreía. Gunn no.

-Claro como el agua. Lo que usted diga, capitán.

-¡Tus zalamerías no funcionan conmigo, McDonald! ¡Te conviene ir con pies de plomo acá dentro! – Rhodes miró a Gunn – Y tú, ¡vuelve a tu habitación! ¡No esta permitida la libre circulación sin autorización por los pasillos a estas horas! ¡Es una base militar, maldita sea! ¡No una jodida escuela secundaria!

-Ya oíste al capi, Charlie – dijo Faith, dejando salir a Lindsey a su propio cuarto y disponiéndose a cerrar la puerta del suyo – Márchate. ¡Bye!

-Esto no acaba aquí – le prometió, ante la mirada reprobatoria de Rhodes y sus hombres – Te lo aseguro.

-Que pena. En todo caso, mandame un e mail en cuanto puedas – se burló ella y cerró finalmente la puerta.


	13. Misión Suicida

**13**

**Misión Suicida**

**Varios días después.**

**Cerca de Los Ángeles. California. **

El helicóptero militar volaba con el ruido atronador de sus aspas por el cielo del atardecer. En su interior, aferrados a sus asientos por correas, Buffy, Ángel y su equipo viajaban a su destino final: las instalaciones de los laboratorios de Wolfram & Hart.

Habían pasado ya varios días desde su charla con el Presidente. En el intervalo de tiempo hasta el inicio de la misión la Cazadora y el vampiro, conjunto con el resto de su grupo, fueron entrenados hábilmente por los militares más expertos en tácticas de asalto comando, combate y el uso de armas de fuego.

No es que necesitaran mucho sobre el tema, pero tampoco podían acudir tras su objetivo sin preparación real.

Las únicas excepciones en el equipo que iba de viaje habían sido Dawn, por la justa razón de ser menor de edad (una locura embarcarla en semejante misión suicida) y Gunn y Kate.

El primero adujo razones de índole personal (aunque la realidad era otra bien distinta; Gunn sabía mucho de peleas callejeras, pero eso siempre que el rival no deseara comerte vivo) y la segunda era un caso tan obvio como el de Dawn.

Kate era actriz, no guerrera. Sabía cómo posar ante una cámara pero no habría podido soportar un enfrentamiento urbano contra los zombis.

Exceptuando a estas personas, el resto del equipo estaba completo. Pocos, pero seguros. Lo justo y necesario, en la opinión de Zane Holden, ya que el primer mandatario confiaba en la victoria de su particular escuadrón sobrenatural.

-¡Presten atención! – rugió el capitán Rhodes, saliendo de la cabina del piloto. Todos lo miraron – ¡Descenderemos en una zona urbana cercana a la ubicación del laboratorio! ¡A partir de ahí, seguirán a pie la ruta trazada! ¡Si tienen éxito en su misión, miles se salvaran gracias a ello! ¡Si no, no se gasten en volver!

-Genial. Gracias por meternos presión, capitán – murmuró Lindsey. El militar lo ignoró. Habló con Ángel…

-¡Summers y tú están a cargo del equipo! – dijo - ¡Ahora, chequeen sus armas!

Ángel lo hizo, lo mismo que su compañera. Vestían trajes de negro, como los del equipo de asalto del SWAT. Llevaban dos cartucheras con pistolas cruzándoles el pecho y cinturones con municiones y cartuchos para los rifles AK que usarían.

-Todo listo – Buffy hizo chascar el seguro de su pistola. Se la enfundó en su cartuchera.

-Te sienta bien el traje, B – comentó Faith. Terminaba de colocar el cargador a su rifle.

-¡Asegúrense de que todo esté en orden! – siguió diciendo Rhodes - ¡Si algo falla, están muertos! ¡Recuérdenlo!

Ángel echó un breve vistazo a la tropa. Mientras que Faith estaba en su salsa _(¡Licencia __para __matar, __B!)_ observó que Lindsey se demostraba apático y Oz, por el contrario, muy preocupado.

El ex abogado no le interesaba en lo mas mínimo, pero el segundo si. Todo aquello era nuevo para el joven hombre-lobo…

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó a Oz.

-Me acostumbrare – dijo, colocando en su sitio un arma.

Ángel esperaba que así fuera. La silueta de la ciudad de Los Ángeles comenzó a perfilarse en el horizonte, en donde el sol comenzaba a morir…

Se estremeció. No había imaginado que volvería a la ciudad nunca. Allí quedaron los fantasmas del pasado, los recuerdos dolorosos de las muertes de Fred y de Wesley.

Sabía que era imposible que se los cruzara a ambos en versión zombi. Wes dio cuenta de Fred cuando se convirtió en uno y él mismo se privó de ser otro. De todas maneras, la idea de volver a un sitio con tantas penurias le torturaba el alma.

-¡Estamos llegando! – anunció Rhodes.

El helicóptero avanzó, veloz. Pasaron casas y edificios por igual en un terrible estado de deterioro y abandono. Se dirigieron a un lugar en concreto: un playón de estacionamiento vacío.

El sol moría cada vez mas rápido, alargando las sombras. No existía peligro de que sus rayos dañaran a Ángel. Es por eso y por la ventaja táctica de la noche, que la misión se llevaba a cabo en ese momento.

La puerta del costado de la aeronave se abrió. El frío aire del exterior los abofeteó. Era invierno allá afuera; el primero de Los Ángeles sin humanos vivos.

-¡Buena suerte! – deseó Rhodes, a modo de despedida mientras saltaban al exterior. Al bajar el último, el helicóptero remontó vuelo otra vez. Se perdió en el crepúsculo naciente…

El playón estaba aislado por una gran reja cerrada. Varios autos estaban estacionados por ahí, todos intactos. Oz olisqueó el aire. Frunció el ceño con expresión de asco…

-Hay podridos en la zona – avisó – Veinte, como mínimo, rondando por acá.

-No podemos salir por la puerta. Llamaríamos la atención de inmediato – Buffy señaló una tapa de cloaca – A las alcantarillas. Los túneles nos ayudaran.

-¡Pero nos perderemos la diversión! – resopló Faith.

-Te aseguro que tendremos mucha. La ciudad está repleta de esas cosas – Ángel sacó la tapa de cloaca y ayudo a Oz a bajar.

A regañadientes, la segunda Cazadora le siguió; Lindsey fue el tercero.

-Me siento como un idiota – dijo – Soy invisible para esas cosas. ¡Debería estar caminando por la calle libremente!

-¿Y que hay de los otros zombis? ¿Los que Wolfram & Hart mejoró? – le preguntó Buffy.

-Esa es otra historia…

-En vez de quejarte tanto, limitate a mostrarnos el camino al laboratorio – dijo agriamente Ángel – Ahí abajó tú nos guías.

-Lo que siempre quise: servir de lazarillo para un par de ineptos.

Ángel sentía que si seguía aguantando al petulante ex abogado, terminaría cometiendo una locura. Buffy lo frenó, con un gesto. No era hora de perder la cabeza. Era hora de seguir adelante…

Caminaron guiados por Lindsey por un buen trecho de alcantarilla. Utilizaron linternas para iluminar su senda pese a que Ángel no las necesitara para ver bien en la oscuridad y que Oz se guiaba por el olfato.

El tramo de túneles que cruzaban se cortaba abruptamente por un derrumbe un par de pasos mas adelante. Obligados por esto, volvieron a emerger en la superficie, en un callejón al lado del edificio que, según el antiguo miembro de Wolfram & Hart, funcionaba como laboratorio…

La ciudad a su alrededor seguía tan desolada como Ángel lo recordaba. Nada había cambiado: coches volcados e incendiados, toneladas de basura arrojada por los rincones… puertas y ventanas rotas y, por supuesto, los zombis.

Se toparon con uno al ir a doblar una esquina para acceder al edificio. En vida hubo sido un carnicero; en la muerte seguía usando parte de su atuendo, consistente en un delantal que algún día fue blanco, manchado ahora de sangre y una cuchilla para trozar carne aferrada a su mano derecha.

Al verlos, la criatura aulló y se lanzó corriendo a su encuentro. Buffy desenfundó su pistola y le voló la tapa de los sesos en plena carrera.

-¡Buen tiro, B! – dijo Faith.

-No te alegres tanto. Solo fue uno. Hay más.

Confirmando las palabras de la rubia muchacha, un grupo de espectros surgió por una calle lateral. El equipo se desplegó siguiendo una maniobra. Se parapetaron detrás de varios coches volcados y abrieron fuego con los fusiles.

Los abatieron a todos, pero una nueva tanda de monstruos estaba llegando, alertada por el ruido de los disparos. Corrían a toda prisa, dando alaridos desesperados, con las bocas abiertas y las manos crispadas como garras.

-¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo y munición! ¡Tenemos que entrar en ese edificio! – gritó Ángel en mitad del estruendo provocado por el ataque.

Lindsey hizo un alto el fuego y rebuscó en su cinturón. Sacó una granada. Le extrajo el seguro y la arrojó con fuerza en contra de los muertos que venían.

-¡Síganme! – dijo y al toque la granada explotó.

Una nube de partículas y de pedazos de cuerpos salió despedida al aire. Aprovechándose de la confusión y de la detención momentánea de la horda podrida, el grupo penetró en el edificio…

* * *

><p><strong>Laboratorio de Wolfram &amp; Hart.<strong>

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Noche. **

La alarma sonó insistentemente en el panel de la computadora del doctor Kauffman, pero el científico encargado apenas le dedicó la atención que se merecía. Estaba mirando en otra PC los datos obtenidos de recientes análisis.

Como el pitido estridente no se acallaba, el hombre de ciencia se volvió con fastidio para revisar lo que los sensores de seguridad habían captado: cinco lecturas térmicas irrumpiendo en el edificio.

-Que curioso – comentó, acomodándose las gafas de montura metálica mientras miraba la pantalla. De las cinco señales termales, una era lo opuesto a un ser vivo. Por el contrario, parecía que el cuerpo del intruso estuviera a temperatura ambiente, sin despedir calor en demasía.

Kauffman meditó. Luego conectó las cámaras de seguridad. Vio el rostro de los cinco (dos mujeres y tres hombres) y entonces comprendió el motivo de la lectura dispar.

-Vampiro – sonrió – Es Ángel.

Rió a carcajadas. Se volvió hacia una figura muda parada a sus espaldas.

-Por favor, avisa a tus compañeros de que tenemos visitas. Que vayan a recibirlos como se merecen – ordenó.

El aludido, un zombi enfundado en un mono de trabajador azul con el logotipo de Wolfram & Hart, asintió recibiendo la orden. Partió a toda prisa a cumplirla.

Kauffman tomó un teléfono. Marcó un número y llamó a su superior.

-Están aquí – dijo – Tal y como se previno.

-¿Mandó a los zombis tras ellos? – le preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Están en camino.

-Muy bien – la voz parecía muy complacida. Colgó.

Kauffman también lo hizo. Se reclinó en su silla y se dispuso a ver el show.


	14. Reconciliación

**14**

**Reconciliación **

**Cheyenne Mountain.**

**Colorado. Casi al mismo tiempo. **

Pese a que habían pasado varios días de aquél incidente con Faith, las cosas entre Gunn y Kate no habían mejorado.

Ella abandonó la habitación que compartían en el complejo militar, pidiendo el traslado a otra. Por consiguiente el resto de los días que pasaron, él los atravesó solo en su cuarto.

Allí estaba en aquel momento, maldiciéndose por no haber ido a la misión con Ángel y los otros, y pensando una vez más y de manera inevitable, en Kate…

La traición le dolía. Mucho. Pero lo que mas le provocaba dolor era haberse dejado llevar por las emociones.

Hubo un tiempo en que Gunn fue impetuoso, impulsivo. En esa época, andaba mezclado con pandilleros y se buscaba la vida en las calles de Los Ángeles como podía. Después Ángel cambió aquello dándole una oportunidad, un espacio en su grupo, aceptándolo.

Un nuevo Gunn nació en ese entonces. Uno con un propósito definido: combatir al mal.

Pero después de un tiempo, la línea divisoria entre lo claro y lo oscuro, entre lo blanco y lo negro, se difuminó. Wolfram & Hart entró en escena y Gunn fue asignado con un nuevo propósito… Algo habían hecho en su cerebro, implantando en él no solo conocimientos legales, sino también una óptica distinta, mas civilizada de la vida.

Un Gunn renacido veía las cosas con otros ojos.

…Y entonces el Apocalipsis les cayó encima, y las calles se llenaron de zombis… y conoció a Kate…

Nunca la juzgó por su pasado. De hecho, él menos que nadie podría juzgar a alguien por el tipo de vida que supiera llevar. Aceptó la historia personal de ella viendo mas allá de lo que significaba y la amó tal cual era.

Claro que esperaba en cierta forma, que su pasado al igual que el suyo permaneciera siendo eso, _pasado_. No esperaba que cosas de su vida anterior surgieran ahora _(¡Justo __ahora!)_ en que la relación entre ellos iba relativamente bien.

Se sentía desdichado.

Se sentía fatal.

Kate había pasado por un infierno antes de conocerlo y no era precisamente su carrera como actriz pornográfica a lo que se refería con eso, sino a los meses enteros que pasó sobreviviendo sola en medio de la tierra de los muertos, a merced de los zombis.

No se merecía aquel destrato.

Tampoco se merecía los cuestionamientos morales que le pudieran hacer.

Resolvió pedirle disculpas. Pese al tiempo transcurrido, creía que lo mejor era zanjar la situación de una vez por todas civilizadamente. La amaba. Quería seguir con ella, pero… _¿Lo __querría __nuevamente? __¿Le __daría __una __nueva __chance?_

* * *

><p>Kate cenaba en el comedor principal de la base. Rodeada de soldados y personal del lugar, se sentía descolgada.<p>

En frente de ella, Dawn no paraba ni un minuto de hablarle de sus problemas para conseguir que cierto cadete joven del lugar se fijara en ella.

A expensas de su hermana mayor, la chica tomó a la ex actriz como blanco para pedir consejo u opinión sobre cuestiones del sexo opuesto. De hecho, Dawn descubrió que hablar de sexo en general con Kate era una tarea más fácil de plantear que hacerlo con su hermana.

Al principio, a Kate la chica le cayo simpática. Estaba en esa etapa en la que recién entraba en la adolescencia y sus hormonas estaban a _full_. No le molestaba que Dawn la tomara como su "confidente" e intentó darle los mejores consejos sobre cómo encarar esa etapa de la vida tan especial… pero cuando los días transcurrieron, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Las cuitas, planteos e historial amoroso de Dawn eran _insoportables_. Existían veces en que prefería mil veces vérselas con los zombis a que enfrentarse una vez mas a los planteamientos de la muchacha.

…Y aquella era otra de las tantas ocasiones en que esto ocurría. Dawn hablaba y hablaba sin parar del chico que le gustaba, sobre lo que le gustaría que ocurriera entre ellos que, ante la avalancha de palabras el cerebro de Kate simplemente desconectó.

Dejó vagar su mente por otros derroteros mientras la joven hablaba.

Pensaba en Gunn. En los incidentes ocurridos hacía varios días y en cómo aquello terminó separándolos…

Gunn fue lo único bueno que le pasara, sino hasta ahora, en la vida. Un tipo que se preocupó en su estado se animo, que la escuchó cuando nadie mas lo hacia y la consoló, cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Se replanteó la situación.

_¿En __verdad __se __merecía __que __todo __acabase __así?_ ¿No seria lógico y sensato ponerse a charlar con él sobre el tema en vez de mantener aquella cortina de silencio entre ambos? Tomar un café y darse una oportunidad de, al menos, expresarse claramente qué era lo que uno esperaba del otro. Dejar bien claro las cosas…

En todo eso pensaba, mientras Dawn hablaba y hablaba.

-…Porque, francamente hablando, no sé si le gusto. Creo que es por el hecho de que soy muy flaca – decía, mirándose la panza chata - ¿Qué crees, Katie? ¿Me veo muy flaca? A lo mejor debería comer un poco más…

Kate suspiró y tomó un trago de la gaseosa que bebía. Hubiera querido de todo corazón que fuera cicuta.

-Cariño, para la edad que tienes te ves bien – comentó, esforzándose por sonreírle – Deja ya de preocuparte tanto por el físico… eso no es lo que en verdad importa.

Dawn enarcó una ceja. Puso cara de _"__no __te __creo __nada__"_.

-¿De veras? – inquirió.

-Cuando empecé mi carrera, yo era como tú… físicamente, quiero decir.

-Bueno, si, pero no es lo mismo… Es decir, tú eres bonita y supongo que… eras buena haciendo… bueno, lo que hacías. Ya sabes – le guiñó un ojo.

Kate estuvo a punto de reírse. Dawn intentaba por todos los medios parecer adulta y hablar de sexo era una de las formas de hacerlo, pero todavía se cohibía un tanto. Suponía y muy bien que la chica realmente no vio nunca _ninguna_ de sus películas.

Y suponía más, como pensar que Dawn en realidad nunca había visto nada de ese tipo de cine.

"_Bueno,__no __es __extraño__"_, pensó, _"__No __tiene __edad __para __ello, __aunque __hoy __en __día __las __chicas __vienen __muy __despiertas__"_.

-Como sea – Dawn hizo un gesto con las manos. Continuo con su charla interminable – A veces me mira de lejos, pero no sé si es por gustarle o por mera curiosidad. Me pasó que una vez, en Sunnydale…

_Ahí estábamos de nuevo. _

Kate pensó seriamente en el suicidio por espacio de unos segundos, los cuales le tardaron a Gunn llegar hasta la mesa y salvarla interrumpiendo la retahíla de palabras.

-Dawnie, ¿me dejas charlar un momento con Kate? – dijo, de pie a su lado. Sonreía, tímido – Hay algunas… cosas que quiero aclarar con ella.

Dawn le dedicó una mirada asesina. Gunn le caía pesado y más después del incidente con Faith, pero Kate decidió que aquella era una buena idea y la mandó a que fuera a pasear un rato por allí.

-Solo será un momentito – intentó darle a su voz un aire despreocupado. Falló. Dawn congeló su mirada sobre ella y acto seguido, se levantó. Se marchó del comedor siendo silbada a su paso por un grupo de jocosos soldados que observaba todo desde un rincón.

Gunn se sentó en su lugar. Kate y él se miraron silenciosos, hasta que…

-Gracias. Ya no la aguantaba mas – dijo ella.

-No hay de qué. Es buena chica, pero me imagino que debe ser terrible – comentó él.

-Como todos lo fuimos a esa edad. ¿Qué quieres, Charles?

-Hablar. Hablar en serio – afirmó – Kate, creo que te debo una disculpa…

-Bien. Después de días, finalmente llega. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Silencio incomodo. Gunn carraspeó.

-Kate, lo siento. De verdad.

-Yo también – ella apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa. Lo miró a la cara directamente – Creo que tuve poco tacto cuando te dije… lo que te dije. De todas formas, era la verdad.

-Lo sé. Lo entiendo.

-No. No creo que lo hagas.

Un nuevo silencio entre ambos, roto por el ruido de las voces de los demás comensales en la sala.

-Gunn, soy… fui actriz porno. Hasta hace no mucho atrás, antes de que el mundo se viniera abajo, yo me acostaba con hombres y con mujeres en diversos filmes.

-Ya.

-Comprende. Hay cosas… hábitos… costumbres sexuales, que me cuestan abandonar. Y no sé _realmente_ si deseo hacerlo del todo – replicó – pero lo importante es que mucha de mi carrera y de mi vida se lo debo a eso.

Kate enmudeció. No fumaba pero un cigarrillo le hubiera venido bien en ese momento.

-Sé que cometí un error – prosiguió – Sé que tuve un desliz y con la persona menos indicada del mundo, pero no voy a negar que no ansiaba sentir… esas emociones. Emociones que esas cosas me hacían vivir. Lo que quiero que comprendas es esto: nadie me obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales con mujeres en las películas. Era algo consensuado, de común acuerdo. Okay, vendía más tener a dos chicas haciéndolo en la película y se me pagaba un poco más, pero nadie me puso una pistola en la cabeza para hacerlo. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Un poco. En verdad, quiero entender.

-Pues eso. Era parte de mi trabajo. Es parte de mi vida. No puedo negarlo – hizo una pausa – Viene en el paquete: lo tomas o lo dejas.

Kate desvió la vista un momento. Cuando la fijó otra vez, él seguía sosteniéndole la mirada.

-Siento mucho haberme liado con Faith. Siento haber roto tu confianza sobre mí, pero esta… esto, es mi vida. Lo que soy. Repito: lo tomas o lo dejas. Es todo cuanto tengo para decir.

Gunn asintió. Fue su turno de hablar…

-Te vi por primera vez en una de tus películas – admitió – Fue en una videocinta que alquilamos con un par de amigos una vez. Recuerdo que me gustaba mucho verte en escena y, con franqueza, me importaba un rábano con quien lo hacías. Me gustabas tú – la señaló.

Ella lo oía atentamente.

-Cuando te conocí en persona, resultaste ser alguien agradable, simpático. Cuando oí tu historia de cómo la pasaste afuera mientras el mundo se moría, me compadecí de ti… tanto que no dudé un segundo en ponerme a tu disposición para lo que fuera. En ese momento, necesitabas alguien que te escuche. Bien, lo hice. Necesitabas alguien que te apoye. Ahí estuve. Con el paso del tiempo, te fui conociendo más y me gustaste aun más de lo que ya lo hacías, y cuando decidiste consolidar ese amor conmigo, me creí en las nubes…

Gunn hizo una pausa. Después siguió.

-Lo que pasó con Faith me dolió, pero mas que dolerme el que tengas relaciones con otra mujer fue la poca confianza de no haberme contado antes que cosas como las que me dijiste que te pasaban, justamente, te estaban ocurriendo.

-Y si desde un principio lo hubiera hecho, Charles… ¿Me hubieras aceptado? – terció ella – Entiende que es algo inherente a mi vida. Es un hábito aferrado a mi modo de ser.

-A eso iba – Gunn la interrumpió – creo que cometí el error de reaccionar de la manera menos apropiada. No te merecías eso, Katie, ni nada malo de nadie. Yo soy el que _realmente_ lo siente mucho… y el que ahora, en este momento, te pide perdón.

Ella sintió humedecerse sus ojos. ¡Dios! _¿Era __verdad __todo __aquello?_ ¿Era posible que Gunn fuera tan decente con ella como para pedirle disculpas?

Así parecía.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Nos damos una oportunidad más? – preguntó él – Yo quiero.

-¿Aceptas toda mi vida, con lo que eso significa? – retrucó ella – No quiero mas condicionamientos morales ni malas interpretaciones, Charles.

Él extendió sus manos y las enlazó con las suyas.

-La acepto. Tu vida. La acepto toda… si tú perdonas a este imbécil que casi se pierde a la mujer de su vida.

Kate no lo aguantó más. Se acercó a él y se besaron en la boca.

Toda la sala estalló en aplausos.

Medio mundo que los rodeaba había seguido la charla con interés, sin querer queriendo, y ahora que llegaban a tan linda resolución todos irrumpían en vítores para la pareja.

Un soldado los enfocó con una cámara digital y les tomó una foto.

-Para el Facebook – dijo.

Sonrojados, la pareja agradeció en silencio el apoyo de sus ocasionales espectadores. En el fondo, no les importaba ser el próximo motivo de comentarios en la base.

Se tenían el uno a la otra.

Era lo UNICO que les importaba.


	15. El laboratorio

**15**

**El laboratorio **

**Laboratorio de Wolfram & Hart.**

**Centro de Los Ángeles. Noche. **

Ingresaron a un largo pasillo iluminado con luces artificiales. Nadie les había estorbado la entrada y si bien de camino al edificio dejaron un tendal de cuerpos de zombis abatidos en la calle, Ángel y Buffy esperaban una comitiva de bienvenida mortífera apenas pusieran un pie en las instalaciones.

No fue así.

-Sin guardias a la vista – comentó Faith – B, ¿piensas lo mismo que yo?

-Mala señal.

El pasillo los condujo a un amplio vestíbulo abandonado. Un enorme cartel contra una pared anunciaba: "WOLFRAM & HART, LABORATORIES Inc".

Oz arrugó la nariz.

-Podridos cerca – anunció. Ángel también pudo olerlos. Estaban allí, en alguna parte.

-Ok. A moverse otra vez – Buffy se dirigió a Lindsey – Eres nuestro guía turístico. ¿Cuál es el mejor lugar para visitar?

Lindsey señaló un ascensor cercano.

-Por ahí. Las damas primero, por supuesto – sonrió.

-Simpático – Buffy apuntó su pistola al frente - ¿Funciona?

-Querida… hay luz en el edificio, por si no te has dado cuenta. ¿No es sinónimo de corriente eléctrica fluyendo?

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo le hacen para tenerla en una ciudad prácticamente a oscuras.

-¿Generador de emergencia? – Lindsey se encogió de hombros.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron con un sonido siseante. No había nadie dentro. Subieron a toda prisa y el ex abogado presionó un botón.

-Próxima parada, el subterráneo.

El ascensor comenzó a moverse hacia abajo. Ángel estaba sorprendido. Creía que su destino eran los pisos superiores, pero era evidente que no seria así.

El viaje duró un largo rato. El laboratorio principal, según Lindsey les dijo, se encontraba muchos metros bajo tierra.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, todos levantaron las armas de inmediato. Otro pasillo, mal iluminado en este caso en contraste con el de la superficie, los recibió…

Caminaron por él. Fueron a parar a una gran sala repleta de muertos, cubiertos por sabanas.

-Parece una morgue – sugirió Buffy.

-Lo es – Lindsey señaló los cuerpos tapados – Pero no teman. Estos no se levantaran.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

El ex abogado descorrió la sabana de uno de ellos: tenía el cráneo abierto y le faltaba el cerebro.

-Extracción encefalica – volvió a taparlo – Ya sabes que sin cerebro, estas cosas no andan.

-Dios… que gente tan enferma – comentó Faith – Luego dicen que yo soy la loca.

A Ángel tampoco le gustaba lo que veía.

-Imagino que el recorrido es a través de esta sala – aventuró.

-Correcto. Por aquí, por favor – Lindsey los condujo entre las camillas con los muertos tapados hacia una gran puerta.

Estaban a punto de cruzarla, cuando de la última hilera de cadáveres cubiertos surgió un grito. Cuatro zombis saltaron por al aire, hacia ellos. Estaban ocultos, esperando su llegada…

-¡El comité de recepción que esperábamos! – Faith abrió fuego. Sus compañeros la imitaron.

El cráneo de uno de los zombis fue alcanzado, reventándose, pero los otros tres no corrieron la misma suerte. Agachándose a toda velocidad, voltearon una camilla, tirando a su ocupante al piso y se cubrieron con ella.

-Esto es nuevo – Faith recargó su fusil.

No hubo más movimiento detrás de la camilla colocada como barricada para atajar los disparos. Los zombis que se ocultaban detrás de ella esperaban.

A dúo, Buffy y Faith dispararon una lluvia de balas en aquella dirección. Era imposible no haberlos exterminado con eso. Pero cuando fueron a ver se encontraron con una sección del suelo, de metal, separada… revelando un ducto de ventilación.

_Los zombis habían escapado por él. _

-¡Huyeron! – Buffy se volvió hacia Lindsey - ¿Estos son los que Wolfram & Hart modificó?

-Estos son. Más rápidos, veloces y astutos.

-No me gusta.

-A nadie le gusta, cariño.

Hubo un estruendo bajo sus pies. Alaridos. Los zombis se movían por los ductos. Dispararon al suelo y se produjo el silencio, pero fue imposible determinar si les dieron.

-Salgamos de aquí – sugirió Ángel.

Abandonaron la sala cruzando la puerta del principio. Salieron a un siguiente nivel del complejo subterráneo.

El corredor en esta ocasión era más espacioso que los anteriores. Del techo colgaban tubos y muchos conductos de ventilación, como en una fabrica.

-Con cuidado – dijo el vampiro – Si esas cosas pueden pensar estrategias para atacarnos, estamos muy expuestos.

Se movieron con inútil sigilo. Desde las tinieblas cercanas, pares de ojos sin pupilas los espiaban, esperando su oportunidad…

El corredor terminaba súbitamente ante una exclusa de metal cerrada con seguro electrónico. Lindsey sacó del bolsillo de su traje una tarjeta magnética. La probó y tecleó una clave.

La puerta no se abrió.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué?

-Debí imaginármelo. ¡Que estupido que soy!

-No vamos a discutir eso – comentó Ángel - ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Cambiaron los códigos!

-Uf. No, si te iban a estar esperando con la puerta abierta – el sarcástico comentario fue de Faith – Bueno, háganse a un lado – se dispuso a disparar a la puerta con su arma, pero Lindsey la paró.

-¡Es blindada! ¡Ni con granadas podremos abrirla!

A Buffy se le ocurrió una idea.

-Los ductos de ventilación – los señaló – atraviesan el corredor y van hacia el otro lado de la entrada. Podemos usarlos.

-Pero esas cosas andan por ahí – le recordó Oz.

-No hay otra opción – la rubia Cazadora se acercó a la rejilla de aire mas cercana. La abrió de una patada – Adentro.

-Yo primero – Ángel pasó antes que ella y luego todos los demás lo hicieron.

Los tubos eran estrechos. Tuvieron que arrastrarse un buen tramo para conseguir avanzar. La vaharada a podrido que reinaba allí era sofocante.

-Alguien se debió morir acá – Faith se tapó la nariz y respiró por la boca.

Un rugido detrás de ellos les heló la sangre. Un zombi apareció y con sus pútridas manos se aferró a los talones de Oz.

-¡Ayuda! – gritó, mientras tiraban de él a toda velocidad hacia atrás.

Buffy y Faith intentaron disparar a la criatura, pero en el espacio cerrado en el que estaban resultaba imposible no darle a su amigo.

El muchacho fue arrastrado a los gritos hacia una muerte segura…

-¡Oz! ¡Oz! – gritó Buffy, impotente.

Los gritos de Oz se perdieron en la lejanía de los tubos. Con el corazón latiéndole a mil, Buffy esperó… y fue recompensada con un gruñido ronco y un aullido lobuno.

-Ha cambiado… - dijo, esperanzada.

-Sugiero seguir adelante – intervino Lindsey – Dudo mucho que de sobrevivir a esto, nuestro "camarada" canino recuerde que estamos del mismo lado.

-¡No podemos dejarlo!

-Buffy… Odio admitirlo, pero Lindsey tiene razón – Ángel le habló – Oz vendrá con nosotros después… espero que como humano y vivo. Ahora tenemos que seguir.

La Cazadora se mordió el labio inferior, pero accedió. Continuaron arrastrándose hacia la salida…

* * *

><p>Oz estaba muy asustado.<p>

Cuando el zombi tiró de él por el ducto, sintió que su susto se trocaba en una ira inusitada. Cambiaba. La ropa se estrechaba y se hacia pedazos y el lobo que llevaba dentro surgió.

Convertido en un monstruo canino, se volvió contra su captor y forcejeó contra él. El zombi no se inmutó ni siquiera cuando el zarpaso que le dio le arrancó jirones de piel de la cara. Continúo arrastrándolo hasta sacar al Licántropo y arrojarlo a los brazos de más engendros como él.

Los zombis mejorados sabían lo que debían de hacer para detenerlo. Mientras varios de ellos aferraban al ser mitad humano, mitad animal, otro se acercó portando en una mano una daga de plata.

Con un alarido bestial, se la enterró al hombre-lobo en el pecho, directamente en la zona del corazón.

Oz se sacudió violentamente. Dio un grito tremendo y aferró con sus garras la cabeza de su atacante. Se la arrancó de cuajo con un sonido acuoso…

Con gran dolor el lobo se retorció, rodeado por encima por una multitud de muertos vivientes. La daga de plata cumplió su cometido.

-Dios… Dios… - dijo Oz, cuando el lobo murió súbitamente y el humano retornó. La daga seguía enterrada en su pecho y salía sangre de la herida… pero aquella era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Sin fuerza sobrehumana para protegerlo, el grupo de zombis que lo asediaban le cayó encima, mordiendo y desgarrando por todos lados.

Gritó, pero solo un momento y lo que le duró el aire en los pulmones. Poca cosa quedaría de él cuando los muertos acabaran su sangriento festín…

* * *

><p>Kauffman vio la muerte de Oz en vivo y en directo mediante las cámaras de seguridad. Estaba complacido por la eficiencia de las mejoras hechas en el funcionamiento de sus tropas.<p>

-Uno menos – dijo a su superior, que se encontraba a su lado ahora, observando con sumo interés la escena – Una lastima que haya sido el Licántropo. Habría dado lo que fuera por examinar sus células…

-En otro momento hubiera sido buena idea, doctor – replicó la persona que lo acompañaba – Ahora es preferible que esté muerto. Deja al equipo de Ángel con menos chances de seguir en el juego.

-¿Dejara que continúen hacia aquí?

-Naturalmente.

-¿Ves algo? – preguntó Buffy a Ángel. El vampiro estaba asomándose al final del conducto que atravesaban y su cara no presagiaba buenas noticias.

-Si… pero me temo que tendremos problemas.

-¿Por?

-Fíjate tú misma.

Buffy se arrastró hasta su lado y echó una mirada. Colgaban sobre un gran hall bien iluminado.

-Oh, mi Dios…

**Decenas de zombis se encontraban en aquel sitio, encerrados. Gemían lastimeramente y se bamboleaban de un lado a otro, sin dirección ni propósito…**


	16. Alta traición

**16**

**Alta traición **

El panorama era desolador.

Decenas de muertos vivos se encontraban hacinados en aquel gran hall. No corrían ni aullaban; una insólita calma aparente los envolvía. Mientras estaban ahí, solo se dedicaban a bambolearse de un rincón a otro indiferentes unos de otros.

A simple vista, Buffy calculó un número importante de criaturas. Era virtualmente imposible pasar entre ellos sin ser detectado…

Al menos, para todos menos uno.

-Son zombis normales – reconoció Lindsey. Se había arrastrado en el ducto junto a Buffy y Ángel, para mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – le preguntaron.

-Simplemente lo sé. Los otros son diferentes. Estos son normales – insistió – Tenemos una oportunidad de paso. Nuestro destino es ese otro ascensor que esta ahí – señalo al otro extremo de la sala – Conduce directo al laboratorio principal donde está la cura. Es el fin del viaje.

-Pero primero hay que pasar por entre esos podridos – Buffy levantó su pistola. Se fijó en cuanta munición tenia – Medio cargador lleno. Tengo uno más de repuesto. ¿Ustedes?

-Un solo cargador para rifle, B – anunció Faith.

Lindsey y Ángel confirmaron lo mismo.

-No es suficiente para atravesar esa horda de condenados.

-Les diré qué… - Lindsey hizo un rápido calculo mental – Yo soy inmune a esos monstruos. Mis tatuajes runicos me protegen de ellos. Bajaré y limpiaré un poco la zona. Luego abro las puertas del ascensor y ustedes bajan, hacen los metros que quedan usando la munición que tenemos y nos largamos todos juntos en el elevador apenas llegan. ¿Qué les parece?

-Sinónimo de suicidio – disparó Ángel.

-Si tienes una idea mejor, te escucho – se enojó – Yo no veo otra salida.

-Allí – Ángel señaló unos caños que colgaban del techo. Se dirigían del ducto donde estaban casi hasta llegar a la puerta del ascensor – Trepamos por ahí y bajamos directo enfrente de la puerta. Menos riesgo inmediato.

-Supone mas trabajo y una perdida de energía. Mi opción es más viable.

-No lo veo así.

-No me importa cómo lo veas. Al fin de cuentas, _¿Quién __te __nombro __mi __líder?_

-¡Déjense de discutir como niños! – los cortó Buffy – Lo decidiremos a votación. Yo voto por el plan de Ángel…

-Típico. ¿Por qué no me extraña?

-¿Faith?

-Lo siento, B. Me gusta el plan de Lindsey.

El aludido sonrió.

-Ángel vota por su propio plan. Como Oz no está y es probable que esté muerto a esta altura, hay empate. Lo siento también, querida, pero yo voy a seguir mi idea.

Dicho lo cual, Lindsey se arrojó del conducto de aire al piso, aterrizando en mitad de la multitud putrefacta.

Cazadora y vampiro contuvieron la respiración. Mientras lo miraban, se irguió entre los zombis, intacto. Ninguno se había fijado en él.

Caminó entre unos indiferentes monstruos y hasta se permitió saludar a sus espectadores insolentemente, apoyándose en el hombro de un zombi cercano. El ser no dio muestras de registrarlo, siquiera.

-Lo hizo – silbó Faith – No mentía cuando dijo que podría pasar entre ellos.

-Muy bien. Nosotros vamos de la otra manera – Ángel se estiró y con fuerza sobrehumana se colgó de lo caños del techo como un mono. Avanzó unos centímetros - ¿Buffy?

La rubia Cazavampiros lo imitó. Se trepó tras él y lo siguió. Antes de continuar un poco más, se detuvo y miró a Faith.

-Adelante, B. Voy a esperar el plan de Lindsey.

Buffy hubiera preferido que la muchacha los acompañara, pero no podía obligarla a hacerlo. Continúo trepando por el techo tras el vampiro…

Mientras tanto, Lindsey ejecutaba su plan. Con unas pistolas, empezó a volarle los sesos a un zombi detrás de otro, limpiando la zona de su presencia. Iba lento pero seguro. Los monstruos no reparaban en él para nada.

Ya estaba cerca de la puerta del elevador cuando al apuntar a un muerto sobre su cabeza, este levantó la mano y aferró la suya, desviando el cañón con fuerza en otra dirección.

-¿Qué demonios…? – le echó un vistazo al zombi y lo comprendió - ¡Hay infiltrados entre la multitud! – avisó. Forcejeó con el cadáver por su arma.

Buffy y Ángel se detuvieron, suspendidos del techo. Comprendieron al toque lo que Lindsey quiso decir. Ocultos entre la horda de muertos vivos normales, los modificados pasaban desapercibidos… hasta que atacaban.

-¡Maldición! – Faith levantó su rifle. Se tiró del ducto del techo mientras abría fuego - ¡Aquí, monstruos! ¡Vengan a buscarme!

-¡Faith! – le gritó Buffy.

-¡No te sueltes! ¡Continúa moviéndote! ¡Rápido! – le urgió Ángel.

-Pero… _¿Y __Faith?_

-Tú muevete. Yo me hago cargo – dijo y transformó su rostro por el de vampiro para después, arrojarse hacia abajo.

* * *

><p>En otra habitación del complejo, el Dr. Kauffman se removió inquieto en su silla.<p>

-Inesperado – dijo a su superior – Contaba con que el vampiro seguiría en el techo.

-Usted no lo conoce tanto como yo, doctor. El bueno de Ángel... – dijo la otra persona – Le hace honor a su nombre. Arriesga su vida siempre por los necesitados. Triste, pero real.

-¿Por qué lo hace?

-Principalmente, por expiación – rió – Él cree que haciendo eso lavara su alma de los pecados cometidos en el pasado. Pobrecito.

-Una idea extraña – el científico meditó un momento – Ya veo por qué los Socios Mayores le tenían estima. Corromper un alma como esa seria un gran logro para ellos.

-…Y todavía lo es. Pero miremos, doctor. Veamos el fatal desenlace de esto.

* * *

><p>Los zombis se agitaron como una marea. Súbitamente, todos cobraron actividad. Para cuando Ángel cayó al piso al lado de Lindsey y lo ayudaba a sacarse de encima a su agresor, el resto de las demoníacas aberraciones ya estaban en marcha.<p>

Atacaban a Faith, quien se defendía abatiéndolos a los tiros mientras gritaba como posesa.

-¡Vamos, hijos de puta! ¡Vengan por mí!

-¡Mueve el culo! – le ordenó Ángel a Lindsey, mientras peleaba a puño tendido contra los muertos - ¡Abre la puerta de ese elevador! ¡YA!

Lindsey corrió hacia él. Presionó un botón y la puerta se abrió.

En el techo, Buffy trepó hasta ahí a toda prisa. Debajo de ella era un caos; un hervidero de cadáveres vivientes sacudiéndose con violencia.

Faith se quedó sin balas pronto. Arrojó el rifle a un costado y empezó a usar los puños y los pies contra sus rivales. Seguía interponiendo sus gritos a los de los espectros mientras desataba toda su furia asesina contenida.

-¡Faith! – la llamó Ángel. Ella no lo escuchó - ¡Faith! – repitió, defendiéndose de igual manera con golpes y patadas de los zombis.

Buffy llegó hasta encima del ascensor. Se descolgó con un salto acrobático y cayó enfrente de la única salida de aquél infierno… solo para encontrar la sonriente cara de Lindsey y una pistola en alto, apuntándole.

-¿Qué haces? – la Cazadora parpadeó.

-Seguir con el plan. Lo lamento, pero de todos modos ninguno de ustedes se supone que saldría con vida de esto. Adiós, cariño.

Disparó.

-¡LINDSEY! – el gritó de Ángel se superpuso al de todos en el hall. Lo vio apuntar y disparar a Buffy. La muchacha recibió el impacto directo de la bala y cayó para atrás, mientras la puerta del ascensor se cerraba.

No pensó más en Faith. Sus prioridades cambiaron.

Fue tras Buffy.

* * *

><p>Kauffman silbó, asombrado. Su acompañante por el contrario, permaneció mudo.<p>

-Los traicionó – comentó el doctor.

-Esperado. ¿Qué otra cosa puede venir de una puerca rata de albañal que simplemente traición?

-Y ahora McDonald viene hacia acá. ¿Quiere que lo detenga?

-De ningún modo. Yo en persona me haré cargo de Lindsey…

* * *

><p>Los zombis rodearon a Faith.<p>

La segunda Cazadora estaba exhausta de tanto combatir contra ellos. Había logrado acabar con muchos, pero sin la ayuda de armas de fuego, mas de aquellos engendros ocupaban el lugar de los caídos.

Sentía que no podía más.

Unas manos la aferraron del cabello, tironeando de él con fuerza hacia atrás. Un zombi lo hizo: sostenía un cuchillo.

Era uno de los modificados por Wolfram & Hart. No gruñía ni rugía. Por el contrario, reía.

-¡Bastardo! – alcanzó a decir ella, momentos antes de que la hoja filosa se deslizara por su garganta abriéndole un canal. La sangre salió, salpicando a los demás muertos congregados y pareció volverlos locos.

Con hambre voraz, se arrojaron sobre su cuerpo y la mataron.

Ángel se arrodillaba ante Buffy. La Cazadora escupía sangre de la boca.

-Ángel…

-Shhh. No hables – su rostro de vampiro remitió a la cara humana. Vio que el tiro había sido directo a su pecho.

-Siento que… que todo se nubla – tosió. Mas sangre salió de ella – Zane… se equivocó. No podremos completar… la misión.

-Sí que lo haremos. ¡Maldita sea, Buffy! ¡Lo haremos! ¡Resiste!

-Ya… es tarde para mí. Este es... – tuvo un nuevo acceso de tos - …es el final. Por favor, cuida… de Dawn.

-¡No! ¡Maldición! ¡Buffy, no puedes hacerme esto! ¡Resiste! – estaba desesperado - ¡Aguanta, por favor! ¡Voy a… voy a…!

Buffy sonrió.

-Ya déjalo, Ángel… es todo. Se acabó.

Cerró los ojos.

_Murió. _

-¡No, no, no! ¡No puede terminar así! ¿Buffy? _¿Buffy?_ – la sacudió - _¿Buffy?_

Era inútil. No despertaría.

Se volvió, los ojos llenos de lágrimas e inyectados en odio. Los zombis ya comenzaban a acercársele. Habían dado buena cuenta de Faith y ahora esperaban probar su carne. Corrían en su dirección para matarlo.

-¡RRAARH! – aulló. De nuevo asomó la cara vampirica. Recibió a sus atacantes con furia animal. Se arrojó sobre ellos, abocándose a su destrucción sin pensar.

* * *

><p>La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Lindsey emergió de él con las armas en alto. Una sola figura lo esperaba, de pie en la penumbra.<p>

-Las cucarachas siempre son difíciles de matar – dijo una voz conocida – Principalmente por que son escurridizas. Escapan siempre que uno va a acabar con ellas…

-¿Quién…? – Lindsey titubeó. La figura salió a la luz – Vaya, vaya… ¡Lo que es el destino! ¿Cómo has estado, Lilah?

Lilah Morgan sonrió.

-Mejor de lo que vas a estar tú, me temo – algo brilló entre sus manos. Un pequeño revolver.

-¡Por favor! – el ex abogado se rió. Levantó sus pistolas – Ahórrate la humillación final y déjame pasar.

-No lo entiendes. Es Ángel el único que debe sobrevivir a este experimento. Tú eres… prescindible.

-Siempre la perra de los Socios Mayores, ¿eh, Lilah? Siempre haciendo el trabajo sucio de Wolfram & Hart. Déjame pasar o lo lamentaras. Te voy a convertir en colador, lo juro.

-Oh, no me cabe ninguna duda. Eres el tipo de hombre de los que disparan sin miramientos. Pues fíjate como son las cosas: yo también lo soy… y eso que soy mujer.

Lindsey se cansó. Abrió fuego. Vació las pistolas disparando a Lilah por todo el cuerpo. La mujer permaneció de pie y apuntándole con su revolver, inamovible.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! – sonrió, ante su turbación – No puedes matar lo que no esta vivo.

-¿Tú también eres…?

-¿Ángel no te lo contó? Hace rato que estoy muerta. De hecho, fue por un incidente de la temporada pasada – suspiró – Pero ya sabes como es en Wolfram & Hart: _"__Nada __está __muerto __para __siempre __e, __incluso, __pasado __cierto __tiempo, __la __misma __muerte __puede __morir__"_ – recitó – Por supuesto, no soy una de esas cosas. Digamos que soy… el modelo perfeccionado de todas ellas.

Lilah levantó el revolver. Disparó a Lindsey en una pierna y luego, en la otra. Se derrumbó en el piso de rodillas, gritando.

-¿Sabes? Siempre tuve la loca fantasía de que ibas a acabar así – ella caminó hacia él y le puso sobre su frente el cañón del revolver – Humillado y derrotado por mí.

-¡Hija de puta! – la insultó - ¿Qué esperas? _¡Jala __el __gatillo!_ ¡No te daré el gusto de morir suplicándote!

-Sé que lo harás. De hecho, meterte una bala en la cabeza seria fácil y rápido – Lilah rió. Guardó su arma – Una rata como tú merece sufrir un poquito – le guiñó el ojo – Como compensación por ser tan traidor. ¿No te parece un arreglo justo?

Seis zombis entraron en la habitación. Lilah recitó:

-Sejautat Areuf.

Lindsey sintió como le hervía la piel. Algo pasaba. _¡Sus __tatuajes __runicos __estaban __desapareciendo!_

Los zombis aullaron. Se le tiraron encima y lo mordieron.

-¡AAAAAHH!_¡Hija __de __putaaaaaaa!_ – gritó.

-Bye, bye, Lindsey. No fue un placer conocerte – dijo Lilah, mientras se reía a carcajadas.


	17. Revelación

**17 **

**Revelación **

Todo había terminado.

Muerta Buffy, su vida no tenía el más mínimo sentido. Sin embargo, se entregó de lleno a la destrucción del enemigo por el puro placer de hacerlo, por el alivio que le producía el descargar su ira contra huesos y carne ajena.

No importaba que esa carne no estuviera viva. Al fin de cuentas, en parte él tampoco lo estaba…

Y al morir Buffy, lo supo con certeza. Una parte de su alma, la que representaba su humanidad, murió con ella. Por eso su salvajismo. Por eso su estela destructora.

A su paso quedaba un tendal de cuerpos destrozados. Ignoraba cómo lo hacia, pero los despedazaba. Ellos eran brutales y salvajes, pero él los superaba.

Bañado en un mar de sangre y de otros fluidos corporales que empapaban su ropa, Ángel dio cuenta de los últimos zombis que quedaban. No eran muchos ya; apenas unos pocos de la horda que hasta el momento supo ser. No mediaba palabra con ellos. _¿Para __qué?_ Aquellas bestias brutales no lo entenderían siquiera. Por consiguiente, no lo intentó. Solo se dedicó a repartir puñetazos, desgarrar carne, torcer cuellos y brazos, y pisotear los restos.

El ultimo zombi verdadero de pie fue el modificado por Wolfram & Hart. Llevaba en las manos el cuchillo con el que degolló a Faith.

Se lo arrancó de las manos y le propinó una serie de puñetazos tremendos. Acto seguido, enterró sus dedos preternaturales en su pecho, arrancándole el corazón.

La criatura permaneció con vida pese a todo y no fue hasta que el vampiro le aplaudió la cabeza haciendo pulpa su cerebro que paró, muerta para siempre.

Todo había terminado.

Con ojos febriles, contempló los restos de la masacre: cadáveres humanos desechos en pedazos y desperdigados por el piso. Jadeó, como un león lo haría después de un feroz combate y el rostro demoníaco se desvaneció. La cara humana asomaba de nuevo. Al igual que su ropa, estaba empapada en sangre.

Intentó tranquilizarse. Al poco, comprendió lo que hizo: destruyo él solo a un ejército entero de zombis.

Caminó hacia donde Buffy yacía y la levantó despacio. Miró su rostro, sereno y tranquilo, como si durmiera…

Había muerto y no asesinada justamente por un demonio, un vampiro o un zombi, sino por un patán pusilánime.

Una rata sucia con armas.

El balazo traidor se veía claramente en su pecho. Cerca del corazón. El cabron de Lindsey había hecho bien su trabajo. Era un excelente tirador.

Ángel cerró los ojos. Lloró y depositó el cuerpo de su antiguo amor en el piso. Besó sus labios con ternura y acaricio su mejilla.

-Te juro que le haré pagar esto – le susurró al oído. El cadáver no respondió. No lo haría nunca. Ella no se convertiría en una de esas cosas.

No, no lo haría.

_No lo soportaría. _

Aun así, tenia que asegurarse.

Odiaba hacerlo (odiaba a Lindsey por obligarlo a hacerlo) pero así es como tenia que ser. Encontró una pistola tirada cerca. Tal vez fuera de Buffy, tal vez de Faith o de él, le daba igual. Revisó el cargador.

Quedaban dos balas.

Una seria para Lindsey.

Miró a la Cazadora por última vez; quería que sus bellas facciones se le quedaran grabadas en la memoria para siempre. Hubiera deseado congelar ese recuerdo eternamente en su mente, pero no podría. Otro bien distinto se le iba a quedar, lo iba a perseguir como un fantasma, por el resto de su vida inmortal…

El del acto que tenia que llevar a cabo.

-Te amo – dijo al cuerpo – Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer, pero no puedo dejar siquiera libre la oportunidad de que te conviertas en eso – lloró – Tú no. Nunca.

No lo hizo mas largo. Apoyó la pistola en la cabeza de la difunta y jaló el gatillo…

* * *

><p>El ascensor lo esperaba. Serio, Ángel se subió a él y presionó el único botón visible.<p>

Era hora de terminar con esta historia.

* * *

><p>Salió a una habitación en penumbras. Lo primero que vio cerca, fueron los restos de Lindsey.<p>

Poca cosa quedaba del traidor. Le habían comido la mitad del cuerpo y arrancado las extremidades y un ojo, que colgaba inútil saliéndose de una de sus cuencas, con el nervio óptico pegado a él.

La furia vengadora de Ángel se heló. Lindsey estaba muerto. Alguien o algo se le adelantó.

De todas formas era casi seguro que se alzaría de su patética condición como otro zombi, de modo que le aplicó la solución final a él también. Fue misericordioso, considerando que su opción numero uno era abandonarlo a su suerte en su nuevo estado y pegarle un balazo después.

¿Para que diablos dilatar las cosas?

Después de pegarle un tiro en la cabeza, dejó la pistola (inútil arma ya) y caminó en dirección a una sala iluminada llena de computadoras, monitores LCD, tubos de ensayo, probetas y químicos de todas clases.

Dos figuras lo esperaban ahí de pie. Solo reconoció a una.

-Lilah – el nombre salió de sus labios como una exhalación. La mujer le sonrió.

-Bienvenido, Ángel. Y ¡bravo! – aplaudió.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-Supervisar la prueba. Ha sido un espectáculo excelente. ¿No opina lo mismo, doctor? – le preguntó a su compañero.

-Por supuesto. Un espectáculo regio – respondió el científico.

Ángel al principio no entendía, pero Lilah le enseñó la red de monitores con la que se veía cada rincón del complejo y entonces comprendió.

-Miraste todo desde aquí – hubiera deseado darle mas énfasis a sus palabras pero un aplomo tremendo se abatió sobre él. Que poco sentido tenían ya las cosas…

-Miramos – lo corrigió ella – El doctor, yo… y nuestro Socio Mayor.

-¿Socio Mayor? – le extrañó el uso del singular en vez del plural. Que recordara, los Socios Mayores eran varios… pese a que nunca les conoció la cara.

-Creo que mereces una explicación – Lilah se cruzó de brazos – Pero no seré yo quien te la dé. Mi jefe será el encargado. Prepárate. Es la primera vez que se te permitirá ver en persona a un Socio Mayor. Es una experiencia única.

Un gran monitor de televisión se encendió tras Lilah. Una figura apareció en él.

Ángel no sabia que esperar, realmente. _¿Cómo __era __un __Socio __Mayor __de __Wolfram __& __Hart?_ Muchas veces se había hecho la pregunta y nunca obtuvo la respuesta…

Hasta ahora.

-Hola, Ángel – lo saludó Zane Holden, Presidente de Estados Unidos, desde la pantalla. El mandatario estaba sentado en un gran sillón, con los dedos entrecruzados y lo miraba apaciblemente mientras hablaba – y felicitaciones. Pasaste la prueba.

-¿Prueba? ¿Qué diablos es esto? – la furia tizno su rostro de rojo - ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?

Holden alzó una mano, para acallarlo. Ángel lo miró detenidamente. Era él y no un doble, sin duda. Pero un solo detalle le inquietó al analizarlo rápidamente con la vista:

Sus ojos.

Los ojos de Holden.

Eran negros como el ébano. Sin pupilas.

Aquello no tenia sentido. El Presidente era humano, totalmente humano. En su primera entrevista con él, Holden le pareció un mortal más. No existían en su persona ningún atisbo de sospecha. Salvo una excentricidad de carácter, nada indicaba que hubiera fuerzas sobrenaturales detrás suyo. Al fin de cuentas, el mismo mandatario confirmó que en cuestiones esotéricas era escéptico hasta que se topó con Buffy.

No tenia sentido.

-El disfraz perfecto – Holden _ojos-de-ébano_ sonrió – Oh, por supuesto, Zane Holden es el nombre de este cuerpo, pero te aseguro que no es el mío verdadero. Para nada.

-¿Quién eres? _¿Qué __eres?_

-Soy lo que usualmente conoces como "Socio Mayor" de Wolfram & Hart, por supuesto. En cuanto a cuestiones metafísicas al cómo de mi existencia en tu plano de la realidad, carece de la mas mínima relevancia – suspiró – Supones bien al pensar como lo estas haciendo, que parezco un espíritu demoníaco, posesionándose del cuerpo de un incauto humano, pero lo cierto es que no es _tan_ así. Esto no es una vulgar posesión y yo no soy Linda Blair. No vomito ni floto sobre la cama y por supuesto, no se me voltea la cabeza. Esto es algo más superior a esos trucos de Hollywood.

Ángel permaneció en silencio, abatido. Sentía ira, pero no sabia bien ahora contra quien dirigirla.

La cosa que se llamaba a si misma Zane Holden rió por lo bajo. Se acomodó la corbata, un hecho tan trivial que hubiera resultado normal en un hombre común, ordinario y mortal, pero que en esta ocasión le pareció como un gesto estudiado a conciencia. Algo analizado para imitar, por una fría mente tan alienígena como sobrenatural.

-Como diría Jack, el Destripador: _"__Vamos __por __partes__"_ – dijo Holden, con una nota de humor ácido – Hemos evaluado tu caso, los demás Socios y yo, y llegamos a la conclusión de que todavía nos sigues sirviendo y mucho.

"Por supuesto, todo fue una puesta en escena desde el principio. La búsqueda de la cura era una mera excusa para probarte. No hacia falta buscar tal cura, porque ya la teníamos de antemano. Me corrijo a mí mismo: la tenemos. Será implementada siguiendo el protocolo preestablecido en algunas regiones de este país, para empezar. Pero claro, primero teníamos que probarte, llevarte hasta el limite… ver cómo reaccionarias ante la pérdida final de todo lo que conoces y amas…"

"La traición de Lindsey era esperada. La calculamos de antemano. ¿Por qué crees que lo dejé actuar? Él debía creer que irían tras una búsqueda real y sin duda, así fue, pero la naturaleza humana es como la del tiburón… una vez que prueba la sangre y la carne humana, sigue haciéndolo…"

"Lindsey dio el paso que esperábamos. Mató a la Cazadora. Nuestros zombis se encargaron de la siguiente. Hemos roto así una línea de sucesión interminable que viene desde los albores de la Humanidad… y hemos desencadenado al Mal verdadero que yace latente en tu alma."

-El Mal… en mi alma – Ángel titubeó. Holden asintió.

-Lo tienes y es… deliciosamente interesante. Es lo que queremos. No necesitamos a Ángelus, tu contraparte vampirica; necesitamos a Ángel, el del alma humana, el singular entre los de su especie. El único que tiene culpas, remordimiento y una furia asesina cuando se la incentiva bien. Buscamos eso.

"El experimento fue un éxito. Comprobamos que eres un animal rabioso, que pese a todo, bien adiestrado puede lograr grandes cosas. Wolfram & Hart te necesita, Ángel… Nosotros te necesitamos. Vamos a crear un Nuevo Mundo a partir de ahora. Y en ese nuevo orden de cosas, seres como tú, con tus capacidades, nos hacen falta."

-Únetenos – intervino Lilah – Se parte de nosotros, voluntariamente. Acepta el regalo que te hacemos.

-El Apocalipsis zombi solo fue nuestra forma de purgar la Tierra – le explicó Holden – El virus fue diseñado tal que solo el hombre se viera afectado, por la mano del hombre – hizo una pausa – Claro. Una mano pútrida. Y es cierto, los vampiros son también alimento de nuestros zombis pero ahí radica la belleza de nuestro plan: no los necesitamos. No entran en la ecuación. No forman parte del nuevo esquema. Por el contrario, tú sí…

-Únetenos – volvió a repetir Lilah.

-Piensalo detenidamente y despacio, Ángel. Nosotros somos EL poder, nosotros hacemos lo que queremos. La Tierra es nuestra y solo los que tienen trato con nosotros o están vinculados serán parte del nuevo sistema de cosas. Puedes entrar en él por la puerta grande, con solo decir una palabra… una sola: SI.

Holden calló. Aguardó.

Ángel tragó aire. Lo dejó salir en una amplia exhalación.

-¿Existe la cura a la plaga zombi? – preguntó.

-Si. La tenemos. Vamos a usarla.

-…Y gobernar al mundo después. O lo que queda de él.

-Para empezar, Norteamérica. Pero tenemos sedes en todo el globo. Si, podría decirse que gobernaremos al mundo. Es mas, me atrevo a afirmar que ya es un hecho.

Holden señaló a Lilah.

-Si te quedan dudas de nuestro poder, mira a esa mujer. Estaba muerta y perdida sin remedio. Nosotros cambiamos eso. Así como hicimos levantar a todos los muertos del planeta, podemos devolverlos al sepulcro. No pienses más, Ángel. Únetenos.

El vampiro se llevó una mano a la cara. Holden esperó.

Pensó en las vidas que se perdieron desde que la Pandemia comenzó hasta ahora. También pensó en las que quedaban: Gunn, Kate, Dawn. _¿Qué __destino __les __aguardaba __si __se __negaba?_

Holden los mataría. No existían dudas de ello. Solo los conservaba con vida porque eran un as bajo la manga. Herramientas para persuadirlo de que lo mejor era aceptar la oferta, si no quería verlos comidos por los zombis o algo mucho peor.

"_Por __favor, __cuida __de __Dawn__"_, repitió la voz de Buffy en su cerebro, una Buffy que ahora estaba muerta… que había sido victima de un macabro plan maestro, sin saberlo ella, para ponerlo a prueba. Buffy, Faith, Oz y hasta el mismo Lindsey.

_Carne de cañón. _

Meras piezas a mover para lograr un mal mayor: que él cayera al lado oscuro voluntariamente.

-¿Y bien? – quiso saber Holden.

-Sabes que jamás aceptaría formar parte de ustedes – le dijo – Que nunca me doblegaría a someterme a su voluntad…

-¿Pero, entonces…? – una sonrisa asomó en los labios del Presidente. Ángel ignoraba si la cosa que se posesionaba de aquél cuerpo fuera omnisciente, pero no dudaba que le leía el pensamiento.

-…Entonces como Kate, Gunn y Dawn todavía están en tus manos, no me queda otra – bajó la vista, derrotado – Lo haré.

-¡Excelente! – la oscuridad en los ojos de Holden pareció brillar como si de luz negra se tratase - ¡Una decisión muy sabia!

-Pero tengo condiciones…

-Adelante. Pideme lo que quieras. Te será concedido.

-Quiero que Gunn, Kate y Dawn sean puestos en libertad. Que los dejes marchar fuera de donde los tienes.

-No son nuestros prisioneros – terció Holden – Pueden irse cundo lo deseen, pero si te tranquiliza, cuando vengas para aquí a unirte conmigo, los dejaremos marchar sin impedírselo. Tienes mi palabra de honor.

-Que vale una mierda, pero no tengo opciones – Ángel miró a Lilah y al Dr. Kauffman – Numero dos: quiero a estos dos muertos y sin posibilidad de resurrección.

Lilah abrió los ojos, tomada por sorpresa. A su lado, Kauffman sintió que un frío le recorría el cuerpo.

-Concedido – Holden se dirigió a la mujer – Lo siento, querida, pero ya sabes como es esto. Negocios son los negocios. Pero has servido bien a la causa. Te recordaremos.

-Señor, yo… yo…

Lilah estaba tartamudeando. El Presidente la interrumpió.

-Mata a Kauffman y luego, vuelate la cabeza, por favor – pidió – Con el revolver que llevas.

Ella titubeó. Se fijó en los ojos de ébano de la cosa dentro del mandatario y no halló en ellos esperanza alguna. No existía otra salida. No era un simple pedido. Era una orden.

Sacó su revolver.

Kauffman gritó. Le voló la cabeza de un disparo. Después colocó el arma en su sien.

-Buenas noches, Lilah. Dulces sueños.

La burla de Holden era cruel. Lilah rió. _¿Qué __otra __cosa __podía __esperar?_

-La vida es una mierda – declaró y jaló del gatillo.

¡PAM!

Sus sesos se regaron por el suelo. Cayó fulminada.

Ángel contemplaba todo con asco y repulsión, pero en el fondo satisfecho. Era la prueba cabal de que el Mal anidaba verdaderamente en su corazón.

-Bien, bien, bien – Holden suspiró – El capitán Rhodes ira por ti en este momento. Por favor, no te muevas de donde estas. Te garantizo que lo que queda de tus amigos estará bien.

La imagen en la TV desapareció. La pantalla se apagó.

Se limitó a esperar.


	18. Cuando el Mal gana

**18**

**Cuando el Mal gana **

**Cheyenne Mountain.**

**Colorado. Cierto tiempo más tarde. **

Gunn no sabia exactamente de qué iba la cosa, pero supo que cuando los militares los desalojaron a Kate, Dawn y él de las habitaciones que ocupaban, nada bueno podría estar pasando.

Mucho menos cuando los reubicaron en una celda de detención.

Nadie les explicó nada. A qué respondía el abrupto cambio de situación, lo ignoraba.

-¿Crees que hicimos algo que no debíamos? – le preguntó Kate. Mientras él miraba por los barrotes a los gorilas armados que los custodiaban, Dawn y ella permanecían sentadas en la única cama disponible en la sala.

-¿Cómo qué? ¿Besarnos en público o algo así? – negó con la cabeza – No. Esto es otra cosa… y creo que tiene que ver con lo que Ángel y Buffy fueron a hacer. Algo no salió bien, lo sé. Lo siento en los huesos. Wolfram & Hart esta atrás de todo…

-Charles…

-¿Qué?

Gunn se volvió hacia ella. Con la mirada, la indicó a Dawn a su lado. La chica estaba pálida del susto.

-Ay, lo siento, Dawnie… Es que me dejé llevar y… lo siento.

-No pasa nada. En verdad. Todo está bien.

La chica estaba mintiendo. Se auto-convencia, mas bien. Era su hermana mayor la que estaba lejos de ella, allá afuera. Su único familiar vivo y directo.

Se hizo el silencio entre los tres. Solo les restaba esperar y ver qué ocurría.

* * *

><p>Ángel arribó en helicóptero al NORAD, con el capitán Rhodes de escolta. Mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del Presidente, el vampiro habló con el militar.<p>

-Supongo que estará satisfecho de venderse a Wolfram & Hart, capitán. Dígame una cosa: ¿le pagan bien? ¿Es por eso?

Rhodes frunció el ceño.

-No tengo que darte explicaciones. Solo me limito a cumplir órdenes del Presidente. Lo que diga una criatura no humana, me importa un rábano.

-Sucede, capitán, que su Presidente tampoco es humano. Es el conducto, la posesión de una cosa de nombre desconocido… un ser de otra dimensión.

-Ahorrate los cuentos – lo cortó Rhodes – Zane Holden es mas humano y americano que un pastel de manzana. Haz el favor de callarte la boca.

Ángel no dijo más. Que el militar creyera lo que quisiera. No le interesaba en lo mas mínimo.

Llegados a su oficina, Holden los recibió con una sonrisa en los labios. Invitó al vampiro a sentarse pero este declino la oferta y permaneció de pie.

-Gunn, Kate, Dawn… libres – dijo al mandatario, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Muy bien. Un tipo directo. Me gusta eso – se volvió hacia Rhodes – capitán, disponga de ellos. Suéltenlos, aprovisiónenlos bien, denles armas y que un chofer los lleve a la población más cercana. Oh, los dejaremos en una zona libre de zombis, no temas.

-Quisiera unos segundos con ellos, antes de que partan.

Holden suspiró. Rhodes esperó.

-Ya lo escuchó, capitán. Deles un poco de tiempo para que Ángel pueda decirles adiós después.

-Si señor – Rhodes se cuadro de hombros y se marchó. Solos cara a cara, vampiro y ¿humano? hablaron sin tapujos.

-Me intriga qué dirá la pequeña Dawn al oír de la muerte de su hermana – los ojos color abismo retornaron a la cara del Presidente. Verlo en vivo resultaba escalofriante; era como si tuviera las cuencas oculares llenas de algo oscuro, viejo y retorcido – Porque se lo dirás, ¿no? Apuesto a que lo harás. Si. Lo veo en tu mente.

A Ángel le dio asco aquella cosa. El Socio Mayor que utilizaba aquél cuerpo terrenal parecía encontrar deleite en la desesperación que le invadía el alma. Trató con fuerza de cerrar su mente mediante un ejercicio Zen que aprendió en uno de sus viajes al Tibet, pero solo consiguió hacer reír a Holden.

-Pasemos a lo practico – el Presidente se reclinó en su silla – La operación "D-D" está en marcha…

-¿"D-D"?

-"Day of the Dead" – Holden le guiñó un ojo – Como la película de Terror de Romero, la de 1985. Supongo la has visto.

Ángel se encogió de hombros. No le interesaba.

-Definitivamente, te falta mas cultura de cine – Holden se puso de pie. Caminó hacia un mapa pegado a la pared, con todos los estados de USA señalados en él. Paseó su dedo sobre California, Nevada, Utah y Colorado – Acabo de dar la orden hace poco. Liberaremos la cura al virus zombi mediante la detonación de misiles llenos de ella convertida en gas. El aire hará el resto. Será sobre centros urbanos escogidos para el caso. Una vez estén libres de esas cosas, reubicaremos a la gente. Los pondremos a trabajar productivamente, incentivándolos para recuperar su mundo… solo que controlados por nosotros.

-Magnifico – Ángel quería sonar sarcástico y lo logró - ¿Qué se supone que haré yo en el "nuevo sistema de cosas"?

-Lo que mejor sabes hacer: mantener a la gente con vida – sin duda, el sarcasmo de la criatura que se llamaba así misma Zane Holden era con creces superior al suyo. Los ojos-abismo lo miraron y la sonrisa relampagueó en su rostro otra vez – No, de veras. Tu trabajo, para empezar, será organizar a los humanos. Controlar que el "ganado" no ande intentando salirse del camino e irse por mala senda. Como sé que tienes un gran sentido de la responsabilidad, lo harás… de otra manera, tendremos que tomar medidas drásticas. Por supuesto, como adoras la vida de los mortales y luchas por ellos lo harás. Esa será tu primera gran tarea.

-Está bien – Ángel se dirigió a la puerta de salida para irse de la oficina. Holden lo detuvo con un comentario:

-Ángel… por favor, no intentes nada loco – se tocó la cabeza – Leo el pensamiento. Recuerdalo.

El vampiro lo miró con todo el odio que albergaba en su alma. Deseó que aquella cosa muriera totalmente achicharrada, en el Infierno.

Holden rió.

-Estamos en el Infierno – dijo, señalando a todo a su alrededor – La Tierra es el Infierno. Bienvenido a él.


	19. El Día de los Muertos

**19**

**El Día de los Muertos **

**En varios lugares de Estados Unidos.**

**Horas después. **

Los misiles salieron de sus silos correspondientes, mientras desde el NORAD los controlaban por computadora. Volaron a los puntos programados de la alta atmósfera.

Explotaron con tremenda potencia, y liberaron la cura mezclada en gas. Este no tardó en descender sobre algunas de las grandes ciudades como nubes color verde, volando entre los rascacielos, llevadas por el viento a cada rincón que existiera.

Al principio, los zombis que deambulaban por ellas no hicieron acuse de recibo. Respiraron el gas y continuaron caminando o corriendo como lo venían haciendo hace tiempo. Pero luego, los efectos químicos y biológicos se hicieron sentir y con fuerza…

El sistema nervioso y circulatorio de los muertos colapsó. Los cadáveres repentinamente se desplomaron a tierra, inactivos. Fulminados por las propiedades del antídoto.

Ninguno se salvó.

Ninguno quedó en pie.

Reducidos al estado anterior al de su resurrección, se deshicieron en restos putrefactos inermes, totalmente inofensivos.

Ya no volverían a alzarse jamás.


	20. Despedida

**20**

**Despedida **

**Cheyenne Mountain. **

**Colorado. Día. **

Ángel se reencontró con Gunn, Kate y Dawn segundos antes de que partieran. Pese a que el muchacho le solicitó explicaciones de qué estaba pasando, él se limitó a abrazarlo en silencio, sintiendo pesar en su alma cuando llegara el turno de hablar con Dawn.

Por suerte para él, la chica era muy astuta. Demasiado.

-Está muerta, ¿cierto? – dijo.

-Si.

Dawn bajó la vista. Lloró en silencio. Kate le apoyó una mano en el hombro.

-Murió luchando – mintió él – Como debía ser para una Cazadora. Lo lamento muchísimo, Dawn.

Al menos, eso último sí que era cierto. Pero ella quería saber una cosa mas…

-¿No se convertirá en una de esas cosas, verdad?

-No lo hará.

La respuesta fue solo esa y la chica la aceptó sin más. No hizo mas preguntas. Abrazó a Ángel durante un buen rato y luego se subió al humvee militar que aguardaba por ellos.

Ángel se dirigió a Kate.

-Hubiera deseado tener mas tiempo para conocerte, pero así se dieron las cosas – le estrechó una mano – Cuídate y buena suerte.

-Viejo, sigo sin entender nada – Gunn esperaba una respuesta clara.

-Solo tienes que saber esto – dijo – Aunque parezca que ganaron la guerra, los chicos malos solo ganaron una batalla. Mientras hay vida, hay esperanza de liberación.

Gunn iba a decir algo pero entendió que seria inútil. Subió al humvee junto con Kate y el vehículo se puso en marcha.

Los miró salir por la entrada cilíndrica del complejo militar y después se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Le esperaba una ardua tarea por delante.


	21. Esperanza de liberación

**21**

**Esperanza de liberación **

El humvee marchaba por una ruta lindera a un bosque de pinos. Nadie habló de inmediato, limitándose a mirar el paisaje.

Fue Kate quien rompió con ese silencio. Lo hizo por la más humana de las necesidades: simplemente, hablar.

-¿Donde nos lleva? – le preguntó al conductor, un soldado que en su uniforme ponía _"__Manning__"_ en la solapa.

-No se me autorizó a hablar con ustedes – fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo – Por favor, señorita. No insista.

-Está bien, está bien. Solo quería saber donde pasaríamos la noche, es todo. Es que de noche, suelo tener mucho frío.

Manning le echó una mirada por el retrovisor. Kate le dedicó la más sugerente y sensual de las suyas y el soldado se puso nervioso. Sudaba.

Gunn se volvió hacia la ex actriz, lo mismo que Dawn, sorprendido. Con un gesto rápido, ella les indicó que le siguieran la corriente.

-Dime, Manning… ¿Sabes quien soy, no?

El soldado no respondió. Pero solo un poco después profirió sonido.

-Kate Frost.

-Bien. Muy bien. ¿Sabes a que me dedicaba antes de que el mundo se fuera al caño?

Silencio. Sudor en su frente.

-Si – dijo él.

-¿Viste alguna vez alguna de mis pelis? – Kate casi ronroneaba al hablar. Intentaba sonar como actuaba en sus filmes: sexy, sensual y eróticamente deseable.

Silencio otra vez. El soldado levantó una mano del volante y se aflojó el cuello del uniforme.

-¿No te gustaría que recreáramos una escena?

Aquello fue suficiente.

Pisó los frenos.

Se volvió en dirección de Kate. El deseo ardía en sus ojos.

-Ninguno se atreva a salir del vehículo – amenazó a Gunn y a Dawn – si lo hacen… les vuelo la cabeza – acto seguido, mostró su pistola – Muevete, putita. Quiero un poco de lo que ofreces.

Kate y él salieron del humvee. La ex actriz se contoneaba sensual por delante del soldado. Se internaron en el bosque cercano…

Gunn esperó un minuto… dos… tres…

Al cuarto, iba a salir tras ella cuando la vio venir sola, con la pistola en la mano y silbando por lo bajo.

-¡Nena! ¡Me asustaste! ¿Dónde diablos quedó ese tipo? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Kate se limitó a sonreír.

-No preguntes – le pasó el arma y las llaves del vehículo - ¿Alguna pista de hacia donde ir?

-A cualquier parte donde los zombis sean pocos. Sospecho que volver hacia atrás ya no es una opción viable – Gunn se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Arrancó – Algo me dice que este no es el final, sino el principio.

Dawn se estiró hasta el panel delantero cercano al volante. Había ahí una radio. La encendió y enseguida una música surgió.

Sin duda, era proveniente de una estación transmisora local que cobraba vida después de mucho tiempo.

-Ese tema me suena – comentó Gunn.

-A mí también – acotó Kate - ¿No es Paul McCartney?

-Si – dijo Dawn – El tema se llamaba… - hizo memoria – Ah, si. _"__Esperanza __de __Liberación__"__._

Gunn silbó.

-Esperanza de Liberación – sonrió – Puede ser un buen presagio.

Mientras el humvee se perdía en la ruta a través de valles con pinos y grandes lagos, la voz de McCartney siguió cantando…

**Fin **


End file.
